


Princess Did What?

by Jayenator565



Series: It's All About Those Moments In Between [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, F/F, Fun, canon-divergence, drunk sexy-time, honestly, now it basically is, this was at one time straddling the line for a crack fic, what can i say i'm clexa trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 2 finale. The Tree People and Sky People have forgiven each other and their clans have begun to merge.<br/>In a world where Clarke and the Commander's love life is so secret not even their closest  confidants realize what they've been up to.<br/>Now that all the fighting is over Clarke and her closest friends decide to indulge a little with Monty and Jasper's special brew and a game of never have i ever.<br/>Some very uh, intimate secrets about Clarke's love life are revealed, Raven has a secret tree fetish, Bellamy learns way more than he ever needed to and Monty...he's Monty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the war is over and we are beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572045) by [pummelwhack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pummelwhack/pseuds/pummelwhack). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diclaimer: I own nothing, not even the original idea, I got that from another part of an amazing fic on this website called the war is over and we are beginning. I just kinda expanded on it cause I found it hilarious. I apologize if I don't do this justice

She honestly couldn’t think of anything if she tried. Casually looking over at the forest beside them Raven had an idea.

“Never have I ever…had sex in a tree.”

Groans sounded from 3 of her friends and Raven smirked. Naturally, with her leg being in the predicament that it was in, she couldn’t imagine Wick having a fun time supporting both of their weight in a tree branch…no matter how much she may fantasize about it.

She casually bit her lip imagining what it would be like to have her sweaty back pressed against the harsh bark as Wick’s muscles strained to-

“Earth to Raven! Geez girl snap out of if.” Octavia had to snap her fingers in front of the other girls face a few times to bring her back to reality. A playful glint in her eye. She knew it was a mistake when she drunkenly confessed to Octavia that she’d always wanted to fuck against a tree.

“Shut up and take your shot.” Raven glared back, annoyed to be distracted from her day...well night dream…

Octavia wasted no time downing her drink causing Bellamy to balk.  
“That’s way more information than I needed to know O.”  
The girl turned grounder merely shrugged and smirked at her brother’s slowly paling face.

“Hey don’t blame me, blame Reyes over there.”

The commotion the Blake siblings made had drawn almost all of their friend’s attention towards them…almost. Along with Octavia, Jasper and Harper also took one shot glass and downed it quickly. Virtually no one had their eyes on a certain blonde haired leader. In fact, even without Bellamy’s outburst and Octavia’s reply, unless you were looking directly at her you might have missed the subtle movement of her hand towards the table, and the smallest flick of her wrist as she downed her own shot. Unfortunately for Clarke, Miller happened to glance in her direction right when she was putting her now empty shot glass back onto the sanded tree branch they were currently using as a table.

He whistled low and looked in her direction, attracting all of her friends away from the Blake siblings’ discussion.

“Never pegged you for a wild exhibitionist type Clarke.” He said it jokingly though, a grin on his mouth and surprise in his eyes.

At this everyone stared in shock at their fearless leader who was currently staring anywhere but at their faces with a sheepish smile on her face.

“What...It only happened like…uh…” She trailed off an uncertain look in her eye…was she mentally counting the number of times she and a certain…person had done it in the expanse of the forest away from prying eyes…?

“Clarke!? Seriously? Not only are you getting some, you got it in a mothafucking tree!? You don’t even remember how many times you did it, do you!?...Can you even CLIMB a tree!? …Nope I’m – I can’t. What world are we living in? My brain does not compute.”

Clarke reached over and socked Octavia in her shoulder. Honestly the girl could be so over dramatic.

“So whose turn is it?” She asked as she reclaimed her seat between Monty and Harper.

“Not so fast there Princess. We need details.” Raven mischievous look sent chills up Clarke’s spine, and not in a good way.

“Yea Princess spill.” All Clarke could think was Et tu Bellamy and shook her head.

Seriously there was more important stuff going on than her love life...At least she thought there was

“Last time I checked the game didn’t include anything about details into what or who we have or haven’t done.” She said, staring pointedly at everyone, quickly causing them all to blush. But she still caught Raven, Jasper, Miller and Octavia exchanging glances and knew she wasn’t getting off that easy.

“Ok well since it’s my turn.” Miller said, scrunching his eyebrows in concentration.

“Never have I ever…had sex with a grounder.” A few more groans were heard as both Blake siblings, Jasper, Harper and Raven downed their shots.

“At this rate I’m gonna be drunk in no time.” Octavia mumble under her breathe.

Everyone however still subtly had their eyes on Clarke looking for her reaction. Although they could already guess from the fact that she did it in a tree that a member of the Tree clan may have been responsible.

She reached over to the table with exaggerated slowness and downed another shot. She stared pointedly at them, almost daring them to ask her anymore questions.

Next it was Monty’s turn.

“Ok uh…never have I ever sparred with a grounder.” Despite Monty trying to give Clarke a break, he was surprised to see her down yet another of his homemade shots.

“Yup definitely getting there.” He heard Octavia whined as she too downed another shot along with Bellamy and Miller.

Finally her turn Clarke took a moment to think before saying “Never have I ever been a brunette.”

At that almost everyone glared at her. “Is that even fair?” Raven asked as she reached for her drink anyway. Everyone but Monroe and Harper had a shot. Clarke figured if she was gonna get drunk with her friends ganging up on her the least she could do was pay them back.

 

\--

 

  
The whole gang was well into their little game. Their words were slurred and one of them, namely Monroe had fallen off the logs they used as chairs more often than she could count and resigned herself to staying on the ground.

During the whole fiasco Raven and Octavia…although mainly Raven because she was way less wasted, were focused on their mission to find out who Clarke’s secret squeeze was. So far all they knew from the game was that this guy was ripped, a brunette and had a lot of hair. Not that the brunette part helped much, but the muscly part led them to believe the guy had to be a warrior and he definitely wasn’t bald.

Also he had tattoos, but once again, like the brunette clue, not much help.

Next Harper spent a good 5 minutes and couldn’t come up with anything so she just said the first thing that popped in her head…

” Uh never have I ever…spent a whole day having sex. Not to say I don’t want to it sounds amazing. Hell it's like everyone's secret fantasy. I just…never have.” she shrugged noncommittally

So far no one had moved to take a shot. Right when Miller was about to take his turn all eyes turned as Clarke’s face heated up in a blush while she quickly reached down and took her shot.

Octavia and Raven’s eyes popped wide open and their jaws went slack. At first they were thinking well maybe the tree was a one-time thing you know. Like maybe the girl needed to release some stress…with a grounder and there were no private tents nearby. But to hear Clarke, _their_ Clarke. The girl that lead them all to freedom and was always busy doing some leader-y thing or the other that she could barely afford to relax. THE Sky Princess had in fact spent a whole day fucking some guy while all of them were blissfully unaware was news to them. Could it be that Clarke Griffin had actually fallen for someone?

It was Miller’s turn next so he said the one thing everyone was really curious about concerning Clarke and her guy friend/ fuck buddy.

“Never have I ever…fallen in love…with a grounder.” He had to add on that last part because honestly he wasn’t sure whether she loved Finn or not.

  
Octavia and Bellamy both took their shots. Despite her inebriated state she made a pointed look at her brother saying they’d talk later and then both looked over to Clarke who seemed to be lost in thought. After another few seconds a soft smile appeared on her face and she downed yet another shot.

At this, those of her friends that were still fully functioning smiled along with her. Despite all the err…embarrassing things they’d learnt about her and each other, they were glad that she seemed truly happy. If anyone deserved it, it was Clarke.

Finally it was Octavia’s turn again and she sighed, honestly if Clarke wanted to keep this guy a secret she would let her…for now. She deserved a bit a privacy and she knew the Sky leader would tell her friends of this new love of hers in her own time...Ah who was she kidding, she'd be snooping for this secret lover as soon as her hangover passed.

It was the last round and they were almost out of drink anyway so she was gonna have some fun. Smirking she thought to repay her brother for getting her with a ‘Never have I ever been Indra’s Second’ jab. Unfortunately all the guys would most likely take a hit for this one but hey she doubted they could get much drunker anyway

“Never have I ever…made out with a girl.” She wiggled her eyebrows at her brother.

“Fuck you O” his voice slurring his words together before he drank another shot

“Love you too bro!” she stuck her tongue out in amusement

Everyone was too busy looking at the guys that no one saw the imperceptible blush creeping up Clarke’s neck. Or the way her eyes slightly raised at Octavia’s question

 _‘Shit!’_ she thought _‘There’s no way Octavia’s figured it out. No she’s just really really drunk and thought of something random that would get her brother to drink. That has to be it.’_

Clarke calmed and looked towards the final shot glass on the table contemplating if she should follow the rules of the game or just this once lie to her friends. She was hesitant thought because her drunken mind kept reiterating the sacredness of the table of never have I ever-ness despite this being the first time they’ve played it.

Thankfully she was saved when Monroe reached up from the floor and took the last drink mumbling something about how the grounders’ liquor was a lot stronger than she bargained for.

Clarke smiled softly at her friends, glad that they could enjoy this night together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if i'll continue this...we'll see. If anything i'll just do like Clarke's bodyguards taking a drunken Clarke back to the tent of a worried but amused Lexa.  
> Maybe Octavia and Raven figure Clarke's seeing one of her or Lexa's guards...like i said we'll see ;)


	2. Honey, I'm Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is soaking wet and Clarke...Clarke is very, very drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly the only thing i planned was Clarke walking in on a bathing Lexa and MAYBE getting a little handsy but then yea...this happened.

It was another peaceful night on the ground. Lexa’s gaze softened infinitesimally at her people’s celebrations. They were enjoying their last days outside before most of them would be forced to spend more time indoors due to the fact that…well…Winter was coming.*

She knew Clarke and her friends were only a few minutes’ walk away from their camp. The one called Jasper insisted it was a Sky People tradition that once every month…or maybe more often. She honestly couldn’t be sure he seemed to change the frequency every time she asked him about it. Anyway, once a ‘month’ Clarke and her friends would go and drink some of Monty’s secret concoction which, much like Grounder juice would leave the individuals in an intoxicated state.

Normally Clarke would return from these outings slightly drunk but still fully aware of her faculties. The worse state Lexa can recall seeing Clarke in was when she promptly fell on her butt the moment the door to their cabin was secured behind her. More often than not Clarke would come home, ramble about whatever sky person nonsense she felt was of the utmost importance to explain to Lexa at the time, and then gradually drift off to sleep. Only to wake in the morning with a severe headache and aversion to light which Lexa could easily fix thanks to some herbs provided by Lincoln who had long since found the remedy for Octavia’s frequent headaches.

One day she may partake of this drink that shines like the moon*, perhaps she would request some to take with them when they visit Polis again. In the meantime Lexa went through her rigorous workout routine and a few hours later she began drawing a bath to wash away the sweat and grime of the day before Clarke came home.

 

\--

 

Ryder liked to think that he was a very good bodyguard. Heck he was the best there is at what he does. He kinda had to be for the _Heda_ to make him the * _Skai Heda’s_ personal bodyguard. And though there were times when he questioned just how close his Commander and the * _Skai Prisa_ were, he was the type of warrior that would never pry in personal matters that didn’t concern him and Lexa and Clarke alike both praised him for it. He had a great fear and respect of both his leaders but especially of Clarke.

The legends of how she single handedly breathed fire into the belly of the Mountain and destroyed their greatest enemy was a tale known by every member of every clan in the coalition. Although the tale sometimes changed depending which clan you were in. For example the Horse clan insisted that she slaughtered every single member of the * _Maunon_ with her bare hands while the Boat Clan believed she was able to summon the * _Keryon kom Wamplei_ itself and called forth its vengeance for her people. Honestly Ryder wasn’t too interested in finding out, he was just glad to be rid of the menace who took both his parents from him. That was probably why he felt a strong devotion towards his ward. It was also why he felt a tremble in his hands whenever her gaze turned dark or angry.

A happy Clarke was understandable…sometimes. An annoyed Clarke was bearable. An angry Clarke inspired fear in the greatest of Lexa’s warriors and a drunk Clarke…well Ryder honestly didn’t know. He can’t recall a time ever seeing his ward as drunk as she currently was. With all the time he spent around the Sky People now he felt a certain pride that he could understand them better than most of his fellow warriors. Whenever they were confused by their speech patterns or names of objects he could usual help as a translator of sorts. But for all his knowledge Ryder could not understand why Clarke of the Sky People, the Sky Heda, was currently waving around a pair of undergarments in her hands and yelling

“The British are coming! The British are coming!” Poor Ryder knew not who these British were or why they would even attempt to come towards the Skai Prisa. He had done a sweep of the area not one minute ago and could assure the girl that no Army of the British-kru was currently in the woods around her.

While Clarke continued in a tirade of give me freedom or give her death. Raven and Octavia had both somehow lost their outer jackets. Raven was stripped all the way down to her breast bindings. At least Ryder knew the garments in Clarke’s hands did not belong to the crippled Sky girl.

The one called Monroe seemed to be unconscious on the ground and Monty and Miller had taken to poking her with branches. Miller gave a sharp yell that nearly had Ryder run out of his tree cover but he quickly realized he was just startled by Monroe who suddenly sat up grumbling about how the cursed aliens had finally gotten her and were probing her body.

Jasper and Clarke’s general Bellamy were sitting far away from the group, looking suspiciously at the others and then suddenly laughing…at what Ryder could not tell. All he could see them pointing at were well…trees.

Deciding that maybe…just maybe Clarke and her friends had drunken a bit too much of their companion’s still Ryder made a move to approach the group warily but was quickly stopped by the hand on his shoulder from his friend Lincoln who arrived just minutes prior to collect Octavia.

Lincoln merely shook his head and said, “We cannot show weakness in this time my friend. The sky people are not fully in control of their faculties. If they see we are weak they will force us to join them.”

The grim look of Lincoln’s stare only made Ryder swallow audibly and nod. He turned to follow Lincoln’s lead.

Lincoln set his shoulders before marching loudly towards the Sky people, making his presence obvious so as to not startle them. He immediately turned towards Clarke and they were locked in a stare down for about 4 minutes before Clarke caved, looking like a scolded child, and handed the strong warrior the bra she was gesticulating with. At that Lincoln walked calmly over to Octavia, lifted her over his shoulder (the girl spewing all manner of what Ryder was sure were curse words at the warrior) and walked away from the rest of the Sky people. 

Bellamy at one point did try to stop the other man by lunging towards Lincoln. He unfortunately miscalculated and landed flat on his face speaking words of “his responsibility” and how with “great power, came great sisters.”

Lincoln only glanced back once at Ryder’s worried face. His look alone telling the bodyguard to remain strong as he trudged back to his home with his Sky girl on his shoulder.

Following Lincoln’s advice he found it surprisingly easy to pry the Skai Heda away from her friends. He only had to briefly fend off a rejuvenated Monroe who kept yelling about how the aliens came back and wanted him to take her to his leader. Although he was quite sure his Heda would be everything but welcoming of the Sky girl at this moment. Perhaps in the morning he could arrange a meeting for her. In the meantime he was making good pace back to camp with Clarke slung around his shoulder, giggling with each step and asking the warrior about what he did to keep his hair so long and luscious.

 

\--

 

The other girl was currently enjoying her soothing bath when a knock sounded at her door*.

She sat up slightly wondering who it could be. Clarke would have just opened the door and Indra would merely have announced her presence.

“Who is it?” she asked eyebrow raised. Her hand instantly went to the knife she kept beside the bar of soap for protection…not because Clarke once jumped her after she shaved for the first time or anything like that.

“It is Ryder Heda, I have the Skai Prisa but she is…I believe the Sky people would call her…wasted.”

Lexa could hear Clarke’s answering giggle and could only smile softly at the blonde’s antics.

“The door is unlocked Ryder, put her in the bedroom and lock the door behind you!” She yelled from the bathroom attached to her bedroom. “I will be out shortly to deal with her.”

Ryder replied with a simple “Sha Heda” She could hear him walk to the bedroom, deposit the still giggling girl and closed the door behind him.

“Hehe Lexxxaaaaaa.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at the other girl’s voice. She was obviously very intoxicated. Although the huskiness in her voice and the way her tongue wrapped around the syllables in her name did make Lexa feel quite…warm inside. Pushing those thoughts away Lexa resigned herself with a sigh. She would not be making love to Clarke in her current…state. Their relationship was still fairly young and while they had made love on previous occasions she did not know how Clarke would feel if Lexa took advantage of her current situation. It was with a heavy heart that she vowed to herself not to do anything too inappropriate while Clarke was drunk.

“What is it love?” Lexa replied. She was met with silence and thankfully closed her eyes and prayed to the gods above. Hopefully Clarke had fallen asleep and would not be able to tempt Lexa further. Her voice alone was enough to make the Trikru leader quite…aroused.

Maybe it was her state of serene calmness. Maybe it was the fact that she was almost sure that by this point Clarke had to be asleep. Maybe it was because Clarke was less than stealthy on a good day so a drunk Clarke would most likely be heard from a mile away. Maybe it was a combination of these things. Regardless the Commander was shocked to say the least when she heard and felt a splash. She almost yelped and opened her eyes to a very naked and very wet Clarke who had somehow in her drunken haze decided that she should squeeze herself next to Lexa while she bathed in her tub.

“Um Clarke…perhaps you should go back into the bedroom….Clarke I- We should not do things….you are drunk.” Lexa stammered uselessly.

It was needless to say that Lexa was currently flustered beyond belief and found her eyes shamelessly eating up the body entangled in her own. From the swell of Clarke’s breasts down to where their torsos touched. Lexa could feel the heat radiating from a part lower down that she dared not think of and she slightly whimpered in the back of her throat. What could she have possibly done to deserve this? So caught up was she in her…appreciation of the girl- woman in front/on top of her that she completely missed what the Skai Prisa said.

“Huh…what?” She asked looking up into blue eyes which she instantly regretted. She heard more than felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Clarke merely smiled down at the brunette and leaned closer into her bringing her lips to her ear.

“I said hehe, that we should really find out how Ryder got his hair so long.” At that the girl burst into a small fit of giggles.

Lexa simply furrowed her brow. I mean now that she thought of it he did have an extremely long braid, perhaps dangerously so but- her musings were cut off when she felt a low groan escape her throat. Somehow during her giggle fest Clarke had managed to slip her leg in between Lexa’s and the added pressure of her thigh between Lexa’s leg had been…unexpected. She felt a warm wet feeling on her own leg, distinguishable from the rest of the water around her and realized that she wasn’t the only one aroused. She glared lightly at the blonde “Clarke…” she said in a warning tone

When the blonde began to deftly suck on the skin of Lexa neck and roughly pinch her right nipple, the tattooed leader had to forcibly sit up and climb out of the tub. Her legs were trembling at how close she was to losing control. Clarke playfully pouted at the leader before her gaze turned darker and she began stalking towards Lexa as if she was stalking her prey. The only thing Lexa could think to say was “…fuck.”

Somehow Lexa had made a dash to the bedroom, Clarke following closely behind her. She grabbed for the belt on her trousers, grabbed Clarke by her waist and flipped the girl onto the bed straddling her hips “Ohh Clarkey likey!” Clarke smirked up at the girl towering over her

“Yes well Clarkey may not like what I have to do next.”

Lexa took one end of the belt, secured it around the girl’s left hand and tied her to the bed post behind them ensuring that Clarke could not leave the now slightly damp furs. Lexa finally breathed a sigh of relief, proud of herself for evading Clarke’s drunken advances. Although she was fairly certain had Clarke been sober there would have been absolutely nothing stopping her from ravishing-

Stopping her thought process yet again Lexa could only sigh and reach for towels for herself and the squirming Blonde on her bed who had taken to whining and occasionally calling her name. This would be a long night.

After drying off the still complaining blonde Lexa sighed and decided maybe she could tire her out enough to get her to fall asleep.

Technically this wasn’t taking advantage, she wouldn’t be using the girl for her own pleasure simply tiring her enough to get her to sleep. And it wasn’t that Clarke would be opposed to the idea, just that she wasn’t necessarily coherent enough to give into the idea. Smirking at herself for trying to justify her actions Lexa slowly let herself lay down and proceeded to slowly and sensually kiss her lover. It was very reminiscent of their first kiss except for the taste of alcohol mixed in with Clarke’s usual taste. While her love was distracted with her mouth she slowly reached her hand further down her body.

Finally sated Clarke drifted up into an exhausted sleep leaving Lexa wide awake. Smiling she kissed the blonde’s head before grabbing a shirt and some underwear before climbing back into head. She reached her left arm under Clarke’s neck while Clarke rested in the crook of her shoulder and her neck. Her other hand wrapped around the blonde’s torso while Clarke rested her right arm under Lexa’s abs and mumbled something incoherent in her sleep.  Knowing she was safe the commander gradually drifted off into a lust filled sleep.

 

\--

 

Morning on the earth brought many things. The fresh dew on the grass, the faint chirping of some birds, maybe even some crickets retiring for the day. What it didn’t usually bring was the killer headache Clarke could feel pounding a steady unrelenting rhythm in her skull. She groaned softly and rolled over onto her back, scrunching her eyes and laying her right arm over her eyes in an attempt to block the sunlight she could feel filtering softly through the material of the curtains…wait curtains?

Clarke forced herself into a precarious sitting position. One part of her mind took note of the fact that she was completely naked. The other part of her mind was transfixed on the green eyes staring directly into her soul. Green eyes that seemed amused but also slightly worried.

Clarke could only groan again as Lexa made her way to sit at the edge of the bed and gently tilted Clarke’s head back to allow her to swallow the contents of a cup she held in her hand. It tasted awful but Lexa held her head back long enough for her to empty the cup. When it was done Clarke could only raise an eyebrow at her now receding headache.

“A special brew from Lincoln. Apparently it is the only thing that will help Octavia the morning after she has had such…frivolous nights.” Lexa offered as an explanation.

Clarke tried to move her left hand so she could sheepishly rub at her neck in embarrassment for her actions but son found it restrained to the bed post. It was then that she noticed Lexa’s darkened gaze, flushed face and her own state of undress.

“Fuck!” She slowly remembered everything that happened last night and she blushed redder than Lexa thought she possibly could. “Shit, Lexa I am so sorry. I mean I knew I could be a bit loose when I’m like totally wasted. But I really came onto you. Damn.”

She looked tentatively at her girlfriend worried that her behavior last night may have caused Lexa to feel ill at ease. She was confused when more concern clouded the other leader’s eyes.

“I must apologize to you Clarke. I could not fully restrain myself from touching you last night.” Lexa bit her lip and looked down and away, ashamed at her own weakness. “I took advantage of you and for that I-“

“Lexa it’s ok.” The Sky leader cut off. “Believe me if you were drunk and came onto me like that I hardly think I’d have been able to hold out as long as you did.” Clarke stared earnestly at the other girl wanting everything to be ok. “Okay?” she asked

With a nod and a small, shy smile Lexa replied “Okay.”

Now that they were both at ease Clarke smiled and gestured towards her still entrapped hand. “Never pegged you for the bondage type.”

Lexa could only smirk and lean over Clarke slowly and lazily meshing their lips together before breaking apart. “If I let you go will you promise not to throw yourself at me again?”

Using her free right hand Clarke pushed Lexa’s head down for another searing kiss before replying “I dunno, if this keeps up I can make no promises.”

The next time their lips met Lexa was already working on removing her own jacket and was dragging her body up Clarke causing shivers to erupt from the blonde. Their tongues clashed as they nipped and sucked, the kiss escalating to the point where all they could focus on was each other’s mouths and the feel of their bodies pressed against one another.

Lexa could feel one of Clarke’s fingers on her back, the nail tracing her tattoo there causing Lexa’s to release a breathy moan as her fingers travelled slowly downwards towards her ass.

Lexa’s lips moved downwards to Clarke’s jaw before resting on her neck where she proceeded to suck and bite every single inch of skin she could find.

Grinning slightly at the blonde’s moans she said, “I don’t know Clarke, if I release you how can I be sure you won’t run off to your other lover?”

Her mind was in a foggy daze Clarke could barely find it in herself to utter, “Other lover?” before she found another moan threatening to leave her throat.

Lexa could only nod mid bite,”Mmhmmm. I heard Raven and Octavia asking Ryder all about a ripped, wild haired, brunette warrior who had a fetish for trees.”

At that point Lexa found that spot right by Clarke collar bone and languidly ran her teeth over it causing the blonde to let out a hearty “Ffuuuck…”

Lexa breathed out raising bumps on the blonde’s skin before continuing, “I hear this male is quite skilled with their tongue.” At that she twirled her tongue around the girl’s raised nipple, “Also that they have 3 distinct tattoos, one on their right arm,” At that she kissed Clarke’s right bicep, “One right under their left pectoral,” She proceeded to kiss the area just under Clarke’s left breast, “And another one that stretched along his defined back muscles.” At that she turned the blonde over, careful of her still trapped arm and gave a nip right between her shoulder blades.

“The one that has satisfied you like never before and has you yelling curses at the heavens.”

By this point Clarke was a withering mess and Lexa knew it, “Do you have an answer for me…Clarke of the Sky People?”

Lexa calmly stripped off the rest of her clothes and deftly turned Clarke back around so she could straddle her, splaying her hands across her clenching stomach.  Lexa for her part was wearing a giant smug grin. Hearing how her friends had talked of how Clarke described their sexual escapades when they thought they were alone in the woods after talking to Ryder caused a certain swell of pride within the Commander. She would be damned if she let this beauty with stars in her eyes and the glow of the sun in her smile leave her tent anytime soon.

Clarke for her part had stealthily managed to loosen the knot on her hand. “Well commander I’m not too sure what I could say.”

Wrapping her thigh over Lexa’s leg and shifting her weight she was able to flip them over so she was the one doing the straddling. Leaning down she breathed into a very shocked Lexa’s ear,

“After all this isn’t a negotiation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) that ending was so cheesy even to me  
>   
> Next chapter expect Raven, Octavia, Jasper and heck even Bellamy, Lincoln and Miller snooping around for Clarke's secret squeeze
> 
> *Game of thrones reference...i had to
> 
> *moonshine lol  
> *i'm pretending for the sake of the story that lexa has her own commander cabin wherever they are right now. I just needed a lockable door  
> Trigedasleng translation  
> Skai Heda - Sky Commander  
> Skai Prisa - Sky Princess  
> Maunon - Mountain men  
> Keryon kom Wamplei - soul of death/ grim reaper


	3. Sex coma?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Raven and Octavia look into the case of Clarke's secret squeeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. I really did try to write it but other fic ideas just sprang in my mind and demanded to be posted.  
> Also you may notice the cap for the chapters is at ? because i have like no idea how long this could go on after this chapter

“Fuck” that was the first word his love uttered when she finally opened her eyes and proceeded to roll onto her stomach and stuff her head into the pillow below her.

Lincoln could only nod in satisfaction that his lover was returned to her normal state and would no longer try to convince him to become ‘one of usssssss’ as the Skaikru had put it the first time he found them inebriated. He only hoped that Ryder would not suffer the same fate he had that fateful night many months ago.

The night that would forever haunt him. They had appeared out of the darkness around him while he approached Octavia. Their hands grappling with him stuffing drinks into his hands, willing him to take part of the concoction they wielded with apparent ease. He can still remember those unfocused glazed eyes and their less than graceful movements in the dark-

Visibly shuddering he locked that nightmare away for another time. He regarded his love cautiously knowing the morning after her usual romps with what Monty kom Skaikru called Moonshine usually left her a bit more than her normal level of grumpiness. He believed that Raven had at one point called the other girl ‘bitchy’. Another word he would have to ask his lover about.

Standing he grabbed her softly by her waist, turned her around onto her back and before she could complain too loudly sat her up and forced his brew of herbs down her throat. Smiling at her less than pleased face and her grunts which he could interpret with a fluency as much as he could *Gonasleng, Lincoln left the safety of his tent to procure some breakfast. He knew Octavia would not be fully functioning anytime soon, in fact it was more likely that he would find her sleeping by the time he got back. Armed with two bottles full of his brew and many spoons Lincoln visited the site where he last saw the Skaikru and proceeded to slip some of his concoction between their lips. This was made pretty easy by the fact that all of them were still passed out; well all of them except Monroe who, the moment she saw his measuring spoon, began to grab the nearest branch and hiss at him. Figuring it best to stay far away from the obviously still drunk girl he finished his task mostly successful and made his way back to camp.

Just as he reached the table where various food was available for breakfast he noticed the Commander leaving her cabin and saw her gaze slowly look around the camp…before meeting his eyes. Gulping a bit nervously he watched her languidly make her way towards him and Lincoln could only pray this had nothing to do with Clarke having Octavia’s underwear last night. Yes he had taken the bra from her but he noticed that he had not checked to see if the girl’s panties, as the Sky people called them, were also removed from her being and thus he may have accidentally made her life forfeit in the eyes of his Heda. He only prayed their earlier friendship as young gonas could spare his love the wrath of the woman who now stood before him.

Getting down on his knees and bowing his head he did the only thing he could…beg

“Linkon, ai lok op yo.” (Lincoln, I was looking for you)

“Heda, beja, have mercy. She was drunk and did not know what-“

Slightly smirking at the warrior before her who she deduced believed that Octavia had somehow angered her in her drunken state she merely waved at him to stop and stand.

“Linkon, Oktevia has nothing to fear from me. I have already promised Klark this. Now if you please, I require the brew you told me about. The one you give to Oktevia for headaches.”

Lincoln could only cock his head in confusion but nonetheless reached for one of the bottles of brew he still had and his measuring cup showing that one scoop would be enough.

Seeing her warrior’s apprehension she sighed and said, “ _What concerns you Linkon? Ron ai ridiyo op.”_ (What concerns you Lincoln? Speak true)

Bowing his head in respect he said, “My apologies Heda I just did not realize you also partook of the Moonshine with the Skaikru. Especially after the last time you were found…intoxicated”

Lexa almost blushed…almost, at the memory of Anya having to drag her away from where she and her friends had gone out to the Grounder version of a bar where a fight ensued and only Costia, Lincoln and Anya were able to calm her enough to drag her away. She would later find out that she had taken down everyone in said bar including the one serving the drinks and the lively people playing music. The punishment from Anya was very…severe. She shuddered to think of it and found her back straightening even more if that was possible.

“Mochof Linkon and, it is not for me.” His worry appeased Lincoln nodded to his old friend and sat back down to eat. Although now a new question came to mind…if not for herself then who would Lexa go out of her way to personally get the brew for? The only sensible possibilities were Indra and Clarke. And seeing as Indra was not usually one for said activities Clarke was the only other logical explanation.

It made sense for the Heda to want the other leader in good health. It would be good for the alliance and Lincoln had noticed that the two seemed to grow closer than they were before the war on the Maunon. Maybe to the point where they could even be friends. Nodding, pleased at his deduction he resumed his breakfast.

 

…if only he knew

 

 

\--

 

 

A dull resounding thud. That was the first think the mechanic could make out from her position…wherever she was. Feeling a weight on her waist and inhaling slightly Raven could vaguely make out a scent that was very much of grease and metal and Wick. She groaned as her brain noted the pain coming from the half of her that wasn’t straddling the engineer beside her and realized that they were very much sleeping on the cold hard ground and something that felt distinctly like a rock was digging into her shin. She was almost uncomfortable enough to discourage her tree fetish…almost.

Struggling out of Wick’s grip she almost slipped and cursed at her leg and stupid moonshine and how the heck this always happened to her. The resounding noise was enough to wake the man who was still on the ground. He quickly reached up to help stabilize the brunette enough so that she could tighten the straps on her brace that seemed to have somehow loosened. She grunted all the while.

“Morning to you too sunshine.” Wick said sarcastically, stretching to dislodge any dirt or tiny rocks that still clung to his back.

Getting nothing but an answering grunt in return the engineer could only roll his eyes.

“It could be worse, I could have a killer headache right now but thankfully my genius remains unhindered for today.”

Finally done tinkering with her brace Raven stood up and raised an eyebrow in question suddenly realizing that while she could feel a very muted throb in her temple it was nothing compared to her usual full on hang over headache she was used to. She didn’t even feel nauseous or dizzy…weird.

Voicing this to Wick he only shrugged and figured, “Maybe Monty finally made the ultimate super Moonshine, all the fun none of the pain. Or maybe we’ve finally become immune, we have been consuming it in varying portions for a few months now.”

For once deciding to agree with the man beside her Raven and Wick proceeded to do the responsible thing and gather chalk like rocks from the ground. Which they then proceeded to wet and grind making a kind of paste. Grinning to each other the pair began marking various words and shapes on their friends’ faces.

 

 

\--

 

 

By the time everyone had woken up and Raven and Wick had the pleasure of seeing them laugh at each other before searching for a mirror for themselves the group had realized they were

1)      Starving  and

2)      Missing Clarke, Octavia and Monroe

After some quick discussion and a lot of brain mulling Miller recalled Monroe was passed out somewhere near the trees by him Harper and Monty while Jasper and Bellamy remembered Clarke’s bodyguard taking her away, presumably to her tent and Lincoln taking Octavia away as he was prone to do.

Agreeing that Clarke would be safe they combed the woods eventually stumbling upon Monroe somehow hanging in a tree branch. After many rounds of rock paper scissors Monty and Harper were chosen to get the poor girl down and escort her back to her tent while the others made their own way back and got ready figuring they’d see Clarke at lunch since it was much too late for breakfast. Well if their sun positioning skills were anything to judge by.

Arriving back at their tents Raven immediately went to Clarke’s tent to wake her up only to find it empty…in fact the bed didn’t seem slept on but then again Clarke was considered one of the least messy people in their group. Shrugging she got ready for the day and the group of survivors made their wa to the Grounder equivalent of a mess hall/ all day buffet.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Hey O, how’s it shaking?” Raven called out when she saw the younger brunette emerge from her tent and approach them

“Hey Raven, not much.” Observing her friends or rather lack of a few of them she asked, “Where’s Clarke, Harper and Monroe?”

Bellamy just shook his head and explained the state they had found Monroe in and the fact that they hadn’t seen their fearless leader all day.

*As for Harper she had mentioned something of a lifelong dream that Clarke had beat her to and now she wanted to cash in while they were in the Trikru camp before disappearing.

“Wait what do you mean you haven’t seen her all day?” She asked clearly worried for her friend, the girl had become a bit like an older sister to her

“Just that.” Raven responded, “Bell and Jasper are pretty sure Ryder took her back to her tent…although it didn’t look particularly slept in when I checked.”

Octavia took a moment to process that information, taking a sip of her juice before she proceeded to turn to her brother and spray said juice all over his face

“What the FUCK Octavia!!” Bellamy had just managed to close his eyes and was now reaching blindly for a cloth of some sort.

“Shut up for a sec bro! Raven!”

“Uh….what?” She and Wick had jumped back from the table at Octavia’s sudden…oral projectile.

“I know where Clarke is!” She said eyeing the girl sitting across from her

“Wait what do you mean you-“Suddenly it clicked…

“You know where Clarke is.” The other girl just nodded back at her seeing Raven understood.

“I’m confused”

“As long as you aren’t the only one Monty.” Jasper and Monty shared a look and inspected their food making sure the vision inducing berries they ingested when they first landed with the dropship weren’t near their plates.

Bellamy was still futilely trying to keep the juice from entering his irises and grasping desperately in front of him before finding a cloth surface and rubbing his face readily against it. Needless to say the grounder sitting next to him was not amused but recognizing the Skai Prisa’s general simply put it off to Skaikru idiocy instead of risking death from his Heda. Still Lincoln stepped between the two just in case.

By this time Raven and Octavia both with identical looks in their eyes pushed off the table and hurried to find the one person that would know where Clarke was…Ryder.

 

 

\--

 

 

Ryder was having a good day. He had returned Clarke safely to his Heda, was able to sleep comfortably in his own bed, he had a full stomach and was remaining vigilant close to the Commander’s tent…but not too close.

He noticed the Commander had left earlier in very little armor and returned quickly with food and a healer bottle. Full of what he did not know.

An hour or so later his gaze had fallen upon two very determined looking Sky girls who were making their way quickly towards the Commander’s cabin. Figuring the leaders would not yet want to be disturbed considering the state the Skai Prisa was in last night. Nodding to the other guard he stepped from his tree cover and intercepted them…only to be confronted by their grinning faces.

Like he said he _was_ having a good day.

The girls did not stop when they saw him. If anything they just increased their footsteps until they were firmly within his personal space and staring up at him with the most mischievous looks he had ever seen. Briefly recalling Lincoln warning from last night the warrior squared his shoulders. He was a gona of the Trikru and personal guard to the Skai Heda. He was one of the best hunters of his village. He would not show weakness in the face of these adversaries. He would hold his ground…although he may live to regret it.

“Sooooo…..Ryder was it?” The girl with the bright red jacket asked first. He believed she was Raven Kom Skaikru but he could not be sure.

Instead of responding with an answer he simply said, “Heda does not wish to be disturbed.”

Seeing them look at each other pointedly Octavia stepped forward, “Come on Ryder, buddy oh pal. We’re both gonas right. You know just from one warrior to another, would you happen to know where Clarke is this fine afternoon?”

Ryder simply stood his ground and repeated his earlier sentiments, Heda was not to be disturbed and neither was the Skai Heda.

Switching tactics the second said, “Look we know you have your guard duties but we’re just really worried about Clarke. Her tent didn’t seem slept in. Would you happen to know where she is right now? You’re not supposed to leave her for too long last I checked and-

A look of realization dawned on Octavia’s face, “She and the Commander are probably in a meeting aren’t they?”

Giving no sign of acknowledgement of her question Ryder remained unwavering. He saw Raven lean in and could hear her say to her friend, “Well if she’s busy with the commander now’s a good a time as any to ask him if he knows who.”

Octavia just shot Raven a look like, ‘you realize he isn’t say much right now right?’

Raven just rolled her eyes thinking if anyone knew who Clarke’s secret squeeze was it’d have to be the big guy in front of them,” So…Ryder…have you noticed Clarke spending a lot of time with a male warrior-

At his raised eyebrow Raven quickly corrected herself, “Besides yourself of course. We just ask because uh…if there was like an um-

“Emergency!”

“Yes Octavia in case of emergency we’d uh know who she was with so we could uh find her.”

Ryder just raised both of his eyebrows at the girls before him. As far as he knew Clarke spent most of her time if not all of it with the Commander, occasionally learning some medical knowledge from Nyko. But this was known by all and he doubted the other healer was who they were referring to.

“You know.” Octavia piped up seeing the reaction of surprise from Ryder as an ok to keep going, “A warrior with wild hair, super muscly, tattoo on the right bicep, capable of inducing a fucking sex coma. That guy.”

Ryder had physically paled under the girl’s eyes and he shot a look over their shoulders in fear. Before they could question him knowing he probably definitely knew who they were talking about from his reaction they heard a lone voice asking

“Tell me Octavia and Raven of the Sky people, what is this sex coma and why Octavia, does this seem important enough to pull you from your training?”

Gulping audibly Octavia and Raven warily turned around to face the Commander in all her glory with one eyebrow raised obviously waiting for an explanation.

 

\--

 

 

Inwardly smirking at the fear she had instilled Lexa looked towards Ryder and nodded dismissing him back into the trees.

“U-um sorry Heda,” Octavia began, “we were worried about Clarke. It didn’t look like she was in her tent last night and we haven’t seen her since. She told us of her lover-“

Seeing her Heda’s other eyebrow raise and her gaze darken she felt the words catch in her throat and looked pleadingly over to Raven who seemed equally as flustered under the Commander’s stare.

“I see and this lover would be the one with wild hair, muscles and the ability to induce these 'sex comas' you spoke of?”

“Sha Heda. A sex coma is when you’re fuc- I mean uh…when you have such great sex that you uh well pass out from exhaustion and pleasure.”

Raven finally finding her voice added, “H-he also has th-three distinct tattoos. On his u-uh right bicep and by his left pec and uh his back! The one on his back is the sexiest one of all!” Raven exclaimed while gesturing widely to the body areas using Octavia.

Realization dawned as Lexa discovered they were referring to her tattoos. She maintained her stoic mask and dismissed the girls’ worries saying Clarke was in her cabin and that they were going over important leader stuff. Reminding Octavia of her training soon she turned back toward her cabin but in fact she waited for the two girls to move and then she followed them.

They made their way through the trees a bit before discussing even more facts that Clarke had apparently shared in her state of drunkenness. Jasper had informed her before of the rules of this game, never had I ever and how it was against their culture to lie as it was a very sacred ritual. As such Lexa could not blame Clarke for indulging some of their secrets. In fact the new knowledge left her quite smug. Besides the sex coma and apparently claiming to see stars after a particularly intense orgasm Clarke had also been in such a state that she lost grasp of the English language and reverted to her father’s maiden tongue of French which was in fact her first tongue. Something she had told Lexa after she broke from English multiple times in the same night.

Watching the two girls return to camp she noticed them speak in hushed tones with Lincoln, the one called Miller, Jasper and Bellamy who seemed to have quite a large stain on the front of his shirt. Coming to the conclusion that it seemed Clarke’s friends wanted to find the identity of her so called ‘secret lover’ Lexa smiled to herself and decided she could have a bit of fun with the Sky people. After all Clarke had often accused her of not having enough fun and being too stressed. This way she could appease Clarke and mess with those that annoyed her in a non-violent way.

She nodded proud of the plan forming in her brain and made her way back to a still tied up blonde in her cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gonasleng - Warrior language or English  
> *I wonder if anyone can name what Harper's lifelong dream is that Clarke did before her. It was mentioned in chapter one but no peeking 
> 
> Next chapter Clarke and Lexa join the others for dinner and Lexa initiates her plans to mess with the Skaikru>.>


	4. Two plans and only a Clarke in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, survival, a strong burly man with a tattoo on his right arm and some sexual tension. What can i say it's soon gonna come full circle

“Well fuck…” a husky voice drawled into her ear.

She felt the brush of golden hair against her shoulder as Clarke repositioned herself to leave a languid kiss on her lover’s plump lips. An easy blissful smile coming to both of their faces.

“If I knew a bit of bondage was a guarantee for your primal side I would’ve tied myself up a long time ago.” Lexa chuckled at that, a really heartfelt sound that she knew only Clarke could get out of her. She eyed her Prisa who was currently tracing over the bites and marks that she found traversing her usually pale skin.

When their relationship was still tentative, after Clarke had finally forgiven her for all that had happened...a feat she still felt unworthy of even to this day, she had been sure when they had first made love to be as gentle and reverent as she could. She may not deserve the beauty in front of her or the happiness that came with her but she was sure to treat her with the utmost respect. Which is why the first time she had completely given into her lust and really set her ambitions free the morning after had Lexa feeling all kinds of guilt for marring Clarke’s immaculate skin. The girl in question had loved all 8 hours of their rough non-stop fuck-athon but Lexa had wallowed in guilt for a good few days until Clarke took it upon herself to initiate the next rough non-stop fuck-athon. Needless to say, realizing that Clarke loved to give as well as she could take was a very endearing revelation to her. Maybe not so much to her night guards in Polis…or the ones in TonDC either but they’d just have to, as the Sky people say, deal with it.

With thoughts on Polis the brunette shifted her focus towards the plan she had so ingeniously thought of earlier in the day after conversing with Octavia and Raven of the Sky people. Well at least she would have gone back to the details of her planning if she hadn’t noticed the new glint in Clarke’s eyes and felt her left hand on her hips slowly drift lower.

Softly grasping her lover’s wrist before it could reach it’s destination Lexa could only smile and plant her lips onto the blonde’s in a chaste kiss.

“And you say I am the one who is insatiable?” Lexa raised her eyebrow and rolled out the bed effectively leaving Clarke to sprawl where she once lay.

She received no response but she could clearly feel the blue eyes boring into her still naked flesh as she went about putting on her undergarments and her tank top.

Noticing Clarke still hadn’t bothered to move from her space on the bed and was still eyeing her girlfriend like she was a piece of the juicy roasted boar she had at their last feast, Lexa rolled her eyes. She recognized this action was becoming very common to her lately, and proceeded to pour 2 cups of water.

“Are you thirsty Clarke?” She turned back to the blonde with cups in hand.

Finally stretching and sitting up Clarke replied in a deceptively sultry voice, “Oh I’m thirsty all right.”

Lexa almost stumbled at the hidden insinuation but held firm in her task. The Sky people’s ways were still strange to them. For instance how they could equate a necessary life supplement such as water with the need to copulate was…well…maybe if the sex was done a certain way…specifically with Clarke, from behind…in a lake.

_‘Focus’_

She practically screamed at herself. Maybe insatiable was putting it too lightly she conceded given that as she approached the bed and Clarke, refusing to take the cup offered, tugged her forward by the elastic in her shorts. Her hands encircled around the brunette's, waist lips trailing along the skin she exposed on her stomach.

“Clarke…”

“Leksa” She had to withhold a groan at the Trigedasleng infused accent. Swallowing hard she tried again.

“Clarke.” A low warning in her words

Stopping her ministrations on the girl’s abs she looked up at her innocently. At this point Lexa highly doubted innocent thoughts were within the Sky girl’s capabilities.

“Sha Heda?” she slowly blinked up at her

They would be caught for sure if anyone walked in. Clarke still fully naked, thighs gripping onto the Commander’s clothed ones. The Commander herself with a steady blush, both hands holding cups and a shirt that Clarke was effectively holding captive just under the swell of Lexa’s breast. An interesting scene they made that’s for sure.

Now Lexa was many things. A compassionate, ruthless leader. A strong and exceptional fighter. A woman who had withstood all the various trying tests and grueling training to be the Commander she was today. But she couldn’t figure out for the life of her how Clarke had managed to undo her discipline, what she had trained her whole life perfecting, with just a gaze and a slow stroke of her tongue from her belly button all the way to a point just in between her breasts.

_‘Fuck it’_

Lexa threw the cups over her shoulders and tackled Clarke back onto the bed, one hand pushing their hips closer another going to the back of the blonde’s neck to tangle in her hair, bringing her in for a bruising kiss. It was cut all too short as Lexa regained her composure remembering the reason for getting out of bed in the first place. She needed to get to dinner to enact the first parts of her…plan.

Only after putting on her long pants and shrugging on her jacket did Lexa turn to face the pouting woman throwing a clean shirt at the girl which hit her smack dab in the face.

She met the grumbling woman’s face with a knowing smirk. Clarke was not the only one who could tease.

“Come Clarke, we have not eaten since last night and it is already time for the evening meal.”

Clarke huffed knowing she probably couldn’t convince Lexa back into bed now. And plus she was really hungry. With a deep sigh she dressed, finding her bra hanging from the tent wall. Presumably the hook on the back had caught after she had haphazardly undressed herself the night previous. The two only stopped to rub in some scented Trikru cream. They’d bathe later…well…they’d try to. Assuming other things didn’t get in the way.

Lexa told Clarke to go ahead of her after a quick kiss before they exited the tent. Ryder was going to trail her like a shadow until a look from Lexa stopped him. He came to her but she paused him for a moment. Looking around she spotted the gaze of her most trusted general and gestured to her to join them.

Turning to Ryder again she dismissed him from his duties, commending his persistence and urging him to rest. He had been on guard for 3 days straight and it wouldn’t do for the man  to collapse in exhaustion, even if he did insist he took shifts, she knew he rarely did. He was very loyal towards Clarke, and greatly respected his Heda, it was one of the reasons why he was one of their personal guards.

Indra came over watching with a raised brow as the man went towards his tent for a well-deserved rest.

“Indra, have the current guards rest. Clarke and I will be safe together, only one guard need expend his energy.” Indra glanced away noting that Clarke and her were very often together but held her tongue. It would not do for her fight to be over because of a misplaced comment.

“Sha Heda.” Noticing a thoughtful look in her leader’s eyes and having not been dismissed Indra waited patiently, “Was there a specific guard you had in mind?” She asked

Lexa thought and gave a sudden nod. There was a guard she was sure would be perfect for the task. Young and fit, only 3 moons older than Clarke, and one of her shyer friends before she was called to lead.

“Sha, invite him to sit with us. He has been ready to be put on rotation since his injury and he has been restless.”

Indra only nodded at Lexa’s sound logic and walked away. A smile passed her lips briefly as she glanced upon the Sky people and grounders alike gathered around Clarke and laughing amicably with her. She wondered if either of them seemed to notice the respectful distance just to Clarke’s left big enough for say a female warrior to occupy should they choose.

Again choosing her own survival as she had been taught to from a young age she held her tongue and walked to the tree line dismissing the guards there.

 

\--

 

 _“Clarke of the sky people has finally graced us with her presence.”_ Rolling her eyes at her friends’ antics she didn’t even realize when she replied back in fluid Trigedasleng

_“Shof op Oktevia, before I get Indra to make you clean the horse pens.”_

Octavia huffed as her friend sat down to her left. Across the table she and Raven exchanged glances nodding slightly to Jasper and Miller. If Raven’s calculations were correct, Clarke had starting disappearing for more time than usual about 3 weeks after she had returned to Camp Jaha after her self-imposed 6 month exile, Commander in tow. If the disappearances were correlating to when Clarke and her Grounder pound started hooking up then it had been about a month or so since she and the mysterious male got together. Miller of all people suggested that if they truly were together that long it was possible Clarke had taken up Trigedasleng as much as Octavia had and if they could prove she could speak the language well then they’d know for sure that whatever it was she had with this guy was serious.

Bellamy had pointed out that of course she could have just learned from all the time she spent with the Commander in meetings.  it wasn’t exactly any of their business. The other delinquents instantly named him a debby downer and were pointedly ignoring him for the remainder of the week.

How dare he presume to think that was the extent to Octavia, Raven and Miller’s plans.

Hence his current seating arrangement between a highly amused Lincoln and Echo, the grounder girl he’d been crushing on since escaping the mountain. Now normally when in this situation he would’ve received an earlier pep talk from Octavia or Raven, hell even Lincoln had tried appeasing his worries at one point, but as it stood he was highly nervous and the beautiful grounder girl was sitting beside him but he could not for the life of him think of how to respond. His current hunched over brooding gaze. Did not go unnoticed for long.

Echo sensing his mood turned to speak to him but was quickly stopped by Lincoln’s gaze. Octavia had warned the hardened Tree warrior earlier of the sacredness of being the Downer. To talk to one labelled as such by the their people, no matter the person’s position, would be seen as a dishonor to one’s family and loved ones.  He quickly explained this to Echo in Trigedasleng with great emphasis on not garnering the Skaikru’s wrath by ignoring their traditions.*

She nodded gravely at him and cast a sympathetic look Bellamy’s way but remained silent.

 

\--

 

With Clarke settled beside her now the real interrogation could begin. Making her face look as innocent as possible, which should have been a giveaway of its own, Octavia loudly began to clear her throat and smirked at the blonde’s questioning glance.

“Something I can help you with O? You’re not choking are you? Great warrior bested by chewy beef.”

She was irked and amused by the response, “Oh it’s nothing as bad as that Clarke just you know. We were wondering…” she said pausing for dramatic effect, “where the fuck did you sleep last night?”

There was the Octavia Blake they all knew and loved sighing Clarke fought desperately to keep any sign of the blush she could feel off her cheeks.

“Yea Clarke.” began Raven, “Where were ya?” she asked with a knowing smile…but they couldn’t know…

“If you guys must know Ryder feared for my safety and didn’t want to risk leaving me to sleep alone. He took me to the Commnder.”

“Oh did he now?” the mechanic asked

She and Octavia shared a look. Lexa didn’t mention Clarke spending the night but it could make sense.

“So I suppose those Trikru clothes also came from Lexa huh?”

Before Clarke could respond a voice interrupted,

“You would be correct Raven of the Sky people.” Lexa sat with her plate in the space next to Clarke and nodded towards the other Trikru and sky people.

“It would not do for a leader of her people to walk around in unwashed clothes.”

 She raised a brow almost daring them to question her and began to stab her beef chunk with her knife before taking a bite. Partly for the sake of intimidating those that annoyed her, cough Jasper and Monty cough, and partly because it was pretty easy to just rip the flesh from where it stood stationary on her knife.

Noticing Clarke’s stare at the thin coat of grease that now coated her lips she lowered her head and whispered in low Trigedasleng, _“See something you like ai prisa?”_

Clarke swallowed hard and was certain the blush she was fighting was now on in full force. She ducked her head…two could play at this game.

Discretely dropping her left hand into her lap and slowly inching closer to Lexa she began to softly stroke the Commander’s upper thigh. She smirked hearing Lexa’s breath hitch.

“Heda are you well? You seem flushed.” Lincoln’s concerned question from next to Octavia caused a few looks.

“I am well Linkon, it is nothing you need concern yourself with.” She dismissed him curtly and with her elbow nudged Clarke in her side.

Just barely containing her grunt Clarke let her hand travel further upwards noting the Commander’s shallow breaths.

She sent a warning glare at Clarke before proceeding to eat some slices of fruit. She was determined to remain as unaffected as possible. Clarke rolled her eyes at the show of machoism and thought of an idea.

Bringing her right hand to Lexa’s head she said, “I think Lincoln’s right Lexa you seem kind of warm. You have been getting enough sleep haven’t you?”

Lexa nearly growled at the fake concern coming from her lover. Clarke was very much aware of exactly how much sleep the leader of the coalition was getting. Her hand was now inches from doing everything but palming Lexa through her pants.

“Heda.”

Snapping their heads around Lexa spotted her saving grace. Clarke’s face lit up and much to Lexa’s relief she went over and gave the giant man a hug.

“Linus! It’s great to see you fully recovered.” Clarke said releasing the embrace.

“Sha, Skai Prisa, it is mostly due to your help that I survived and recovered so quickly.” She laughed lightly at that and gave a good-natured punch to his chest

“Please Linus, we all knew you’d pull through. You’re much too strong not to.”

 Lexa smiled discretely noticing the stares some of Clarke’s friends were hastily exchanging as the blonde sat back down and Linus squeezed into a space next to Lexa at her invitation.

The plan had come easily enough, after all there weren’t many warriors that fit the description Clarke’s friends had so avidly spread in their quest to find Clarke’s secret, ‘grounder pound’ as they called him. Linus had dutifully helped Lexa and Ryder ensure the sky Commander regained her health during their time in Polis. More often than not it would be Linus by Clarke’s side and Ryder by Lexa’s. As such whenever Lexa was trapped in her political squabbles Linus would help acquaint Clarke with the people and the city. It was only natural that the two became close. He and Ryder and…well who was she kidding, even Indra were the few people that knew the full extent of their leader’s relationship and she trusted him fully despite his younger age. Only a few years older than Clarke herself.

Yes the long haired man with thick muscles and a very noticeable tattoo sleeve all along his right arm would work perfectly.  So lost in her thoughts was the Commander that she barely registered her name being called.

Clarke noticing her distracted face and assuming it had to do with…her current state of well arousal repeated the question.

“Octavia thinks it would be a good idea for you to cool down in the lake.” She said with hooded eyes while biting her lip

Oh Clarke was going to get it. Lexa couldn’t remember how many times she had told the other how much the action had caused her to think…unsavory thoughts but she realized soon after that the blonde had increased said action tenfold. Usually when she wanted something, but most especially when she wanted to be a tease.

“That’ alright.” She said, voice lower than normal. She cleared her throat before continuing, “You all should enjoy the lake. Linkon and Linus are more than capable of finding one free of sea serpents. I have other matters to attend to tonight.” With that she took her leave but not without fixing Clarke with a hard glare and reaching over to whisper in her ear, “Be sure that you will pay for this skai prisa.”

Feeling the blonde shudder she began the walk back to her war tent.

 

\--

 

Unsuspecting of her friends motives Clarke readily agreed to go for a swim. Not that any of them besides herself, Octavia, Lincoln and Linus could swim but they would still have fun splashing around. And after sleeping through most of the morning none of her friends were ready for bed anyway. It seemed like a perfectly innocent way to drain some energy.

How was she to know it was just as much a part of operation secret squeeze as the fact that she had unconsciously spoken fluent Trigedasleng with Octavia during parts of their dinner?

It was Monty’s idea surprisingly enough. He and Raven had figured enough to know the Commander and Clarke were close enough that the other leader may cover for Clarke. If they wanted to know if she had visited her secret squeeze after their drunken madness then there was a very easy way to find out. Grounders were known for their more…rougher form of love making. Something Octavia readily confirmed at the time making Bellamy groan in disgust. Point being the easiest way to confirm Clarke was with the guy was to simply get her clothes off. The least perverted way to do this short from jumping in the bath with her was to take a swim.

Although the addition of Linus was surprising. I mean he almost perfectly fit the description so far. But there was no way Clarke would be so open as to hug him in front of everyone after insisting on keeping it a secret. It couldn’t be him…could it? He did blush because of the hug but then any warrior would at receiving the favor of the Skai Prisa.

Octavia and Jasper were convinced it was him. No one else that was near their description had seemed to be it. In fact at the mention of Clarke most Grounders would either bow their heads in respect or cower in fear. The whole commanding a ring of fire and burning the mountain to its knees thing wasn’t getting old anytime soon.

Raven and Miller were less certain. After all it seemed a bit too easy, too obvious. Short from asking the man themselves they were unsure how to find out. If his position as a guard was had left him anywhere as secretive as Ryder then there was no way questioning him would get them anything but silence.

However there was no denying that Clarke and the man were close.

Monty, Harper and Lincoln were content to sit back and enjoy the show.

They met back up at the edge of TonDC, Bellamy included with a rejuvenated Harper who was now firmly in on their plan. Monroe was still a bit too out of it.

They splashed and cursed at the freezing temperature. Friends were dunked and water wars declared. Sides were quickly drawn, Clarke, Raven, Wick, Monty and Echo versus Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Lincoln and Harper. Miller, after losing the feeling in his toes from the cold temperature of the water, decided refereeing was in his best interest. Also, seeing as Clarke had stripped to her underwear and dipped the moment their backs were turned, between the water flying and swimming races they had yet to get a good glance at her skin. Octavia had tried many times to swim close in her vicinity and play grab her to try and get a close glimpse at her neck or back…or hips…or thighs. Only to be blocked by Clarke’s teammates. The name of the game was capture the flag. The flags being Clarke and Monty. Thankfully Raven was on Clarke’s team and between her and Miller’s watchful eyes they could definitely confirm a plethora of hickeys and healing scratches on Clarke’s back. Some very fresh scratches as well.

Well this confirmed where she truly was last night. And it also told them something else. There were 4 possible people that knew the identity of the secret squeeze.

Clarke

Ryder

Linus

And Lexa

Five if Linus wasn’t the secret squeeze, the fifth being the actual man Clarke was seeing.

That only left the delinquents with one option.

What better way to get answers than from a totally wasted, speech uninhibited Clarke Griffin.

But Clarke wouldn’t be enough if last night was anything to go by. She knew how to hold her tongue. No they would need someone else. Seeing as they were on guard duty it was unlikely Ryder and Linus would engage in their drinking games. That only left one person. One person they were hoping was so inexperienced with being drunk and wanted to appease their traditions so much that this person would unknowingly spill the grounder pound beans.

And that person was the Commander herself. They all looked up at Jasper and Monty expectantly after drying off and heading back to the village. Bellamy shrugged his status of Downer over, there was no way he was giving up free drinks despite his friends’ ploy. Plus Echo would be there to keep him company.

Jasper and Monty nodded knowing their day would be filled with a lot of brewing

 And their night would bring another round of the infamous Skaikru game

Never had the delinquents ever wanted tomorrow to come so soon

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at updating. I just kept rewriting this chapter despite it mostly being filler and i'm sorry but it's finally finished and I hope you all liked it.
> 
> Next chapter we come full circle for another few rounds of never have i ever ;)


	5. Operation Drunk Heda (ODH) is a Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken Lexa...or is she? Filled with Dr.Who references (couldn't help myself), grounder shots, a broken nose(?) and uh red bras

“You wish me to what?”

“We wanted to invite you Heda, to one of our most sacred traditions.” She eyed the young Blake warily before turning her full glare to the one who liked to make things go boom, or so Clarke had said.

“Yea.” Raven gave her most innocent smile while nodding eagerly. Octavia only rolled her eyes, honestly Raven had no chill in the nerves department. I mean sure the Commander’s infamous glare was said to drill into the very psyches of her enemies rendering them into a fear filled comatose but that was no reason for Reyes to lose her shit and bob her head like a chicken. Deciding to stop the girl before the Commander became even more suspicious she nudged her sharply in her side.

Raven looked at her menacingly before turning back with a bright smile to the Commander…well if she wasn’t suspicious before she definitely was now. Deciding to try and salvage the situation the only way she could, especially since the Commander’s face seemed anything but willing to agree with their pleas.

“It would mean a lot to Clarke and the Sky People if you would join us Commander. Tonight is an especially important night…uh-“

She glanced at Reyes, if there was ever a time for her to finally grow the pair necessary, for her to lie effectively to Lexa now was that time. Getting the hint Raven squared her shoulders, she could do this. She was Raven fucking Reyes. She was the badass mechanic that could make things go boom and everyone knew it.

“We are celebrating!”

…Octavia managed to stop herself from face palming if only by a fraction of a second.

“Yes…celebrating…” Urging the mechanic to finish her thought

“Celebrating Unity Day!”

The two girls relaxed seeing Lexa’s face morph from deep suspicion into one of faint recognition

“Ah yes, Unity Day. Clarke has told me of this tradition before during your time amongst the stars. I was unaware the festival was tonight.”

“Yea hehe we actually forgot about it, you know with the war and everything. But now that we have all our dates proper we realized like damn it’s tonight. So I said to O, I said, we can’t NOT invite the Commander to this epic, annual Skaikru celebration. And-“

“What Raven’s trying to say is you have to come, it’ll be super important and fun…and stuff”

Lexa just nodded her accent figuring their previous strange behavior was probably brought about by nerves. Before she could ask for the details of the party Octavia chimed in

“It’s gonna be in the same clearing we normally have our…traditional get-togethers at. Ryder knows where. Although you know it’s gonna be dark, quite a few of us are gonna get drunk. It’s actually imperative that the any Leaders attending the party gets drunk.”

“Yea it’s a sacred rule.” Raven said nodding at Octavia’s thinking

“And we wouldn’t want to endanger you or Clarke even though it’s pretty peaceful. There’s still like wild animals.”

“Yea Octavia’s right, maybe you should bring along another guard. Like say…the guy who sat with us at dinner yesterday. He seemed like a strong Trikru warrior.”

Lexa bowed her head slightly to hide her smirk before replying, “Ah yes, you mean Linus. I will be sure that he comes along.” Deciding to add more fuel to the fire she added, “Clarke has often said that she has found him as a capable guard. One of her favorites.”

She saw the girls exchange meaningful glances and smiling.

Nodding seeing her plan coming to fruition without any more of her assistance Lexa made to move away before noting Octavia’s hesitance. She raised an eyebrow in question

“Just uh, one more thing Heda. If you could, please keep this a secret from Clarke.”

Seeing Lexa’s unwillingness Octavia quickly tacked on, “It’s just she’s been so busy with you lately. Going over Coalition trading stuff and we doubt she even remembered the celebration, so we really wanted to surprise her with this.”

Raven once again gave her now signature bobbing of her head.

Lexa only spared them one last nod agreeing a surprise would be nice for the blonde…not that she was particularly busy with the trading routes. I mean she was busy with Lexa doing other things of course. Like tree maintenance and uh training…

She hurriedly walked away before her thoughts wandered to other places.

Octavia and Raven both let out a breath and giggled a bit at their success.

“Phase one complete Reyes.”

“Hell yea!” they both high fived and started their search of a certain blonde haired leader

“I totally thought she was gonna gut us then and there with your spastic head nodding.”

“Oh yea totally, nice save though, team Octaven for the win!”

“Octaven”

“Yea like you, Octavia, me Raven.” The mechanic just shrugged as they kept walking

“It’s the best I got right now okay. Like you could think of a better team name?”

Octavia scoffed, “Sure I could like…Ravia or…Octaven…”

“That’s what I thought.” Raven responded with a smug grin firmly in place

“Bet you she’s a total sob face type when she’s drunk.”

“

Raven!” Octavia said smacking the girl on her arm, “She’s the Heda!”

“Yea and?”

“…I bet you she’s the type that absolutely denies that they’re drunk.”

“There we go! I’ll take that bet Blake.”

 

\--

 

**“Mickey do you copy over?”**

**“I copy River, what’s the status on The Tenth, over?”**

**“Me and Amy have successfully gained her trust, proceeding to phase 2 over.”**

**“Copy that, me and Rory are in pursuit of Rose.”**

**“Wait who the fuck am I again?”**

**“Bellamy for fuck’s sake bro.”**

**“Not exactly helping me here sis.”**

**“I believe you’re Captain Jack Bellamy.”**

**“Thank you Lincoln. I mean uh Rory”**

**“Why the fuck do we even bother? Code names people!”**

**“Just chill Jasper.”**

**“Don’t tell me to chill River!”**

**“How is River even a good code name for Raven? They both begin with R.”**

**“That’s hardly the point now-“**

**“Wait who am I again?”**

**“For the last time River is Raven, Amy and Rory are Octavia and Lincoln. I’m Mickey, Monty is the War Doctor. Bellamy you are CAPTAIN JACK! Clarke is Rose and the Commander is the tenth capeesh?”**

**“Wait just one more question.”**

**“Not you too Monty, fine what is it?”**

**“Why is the Commander the tenth? I mean the eleventh was the best doctor obviously.”**

**“We are not arguing about this again man-“**

**“Actually I personally liked the ninth doctor myself.”**

**“Gotta agree with the brother on that one.”**

**“Thank you O.”**

**“Just screw it, call each other whatever the hell you want. Raven, Octavia just make sure you keep Clarke busy, if she knows we’re planning on getting the Commander and the guy we think is her squeeze drunk so they can spill the beans she’ll shut us down.”**

**“Yea, yea keep your pants on Jas. Me and O got this.”**

**“Don’t mind him guys, he’s just excited he actually thought of a good plan for once.”**

**“Hey my plans are always good!”**

**“Sure they are bud. Anyway we better go before the juice on these radios die. Monty out”**

**“Copy that big bird, over and out.”**

**“Em ste odon.”**

\--

 

Clarke huffed. She was beyond annoyed. Now she loved her people that much was true. I mean just look at how much she had done since the time they landed in the dropship. She loved her people, he would do anything for them, to keep them safe. And she loved her group of friends even more. He friends who knew her almost as well as she knew herself. Who at times could read her like an open book.

All of this was known to the blonde for a fact.

Which was why Clarke could not figure out why in the world Raven and Octavia had refused to pick up on her many clues and continued to follow her and effectively annoy her All. Freaking. Day.

She released another exasperated sigh and glared pointedly at the two other girls.

“So then what are you doing exactly?”

She sighed once more, honestly she’d be extremely rich if she had a nickel for how often she sighed from today alone. She almost flat out cursed when Octavia moved to lightly poke her glove covered arm. I mean it’s not like the girl was currently performing a surgery or anything.

No.

She couldn’t possibly be elbow deep in the chest cavity of a grounder who needed a kidney transplant while her two annoying friends were poking her and constantly badgering her about what the heck she was doing. THAT would just be insane…wouldn’t it?

Clarke gazed up to the roof of their newly constructed medical center and prayed to whatever cosmic entities lived beyond her grasp, for mercy and patience. Maybe even a few nicely placed bolts of lightning to the immediate left of her.

Finally the operation was completed, thankfully with no complications. Once she was free of holding another human’s life in her literal hands she stormed out the tent and yelled at her two closest friends.

“What the HELL is wrong with you two!?”

Octavia approached her as one would a wild animal. Putting on her most innocent smile she said, “What’re you on about now Griffin?”

Probably a very bad choice of words. Sensing Clarke’s growing anger at the response Raven quickly stepped in.

“What Octavia means is, we just miss you Clarke.

“Yea you’re just so busy all the time with your little leader stuff and your healing stuff.”

“Oh! You mean like that fucking surgery you guys could have RUINED! Or the trade talks with the leaders of the other clans you know. So our people won’t freeze to fucking death like they almost did last winter? That. Little. Stuff!?”

Raven was just at that point where she’d slap Octavia for her. The girl may be able to work through the Commander’s glare but somehow her mouth had a mind of its own around Clarke’s own fury.

Deciding that she liked the other brunette enough to save her from a gruesome death at Clarke’s hands…well at least for Lincoln’s sake, Raven chose that moment to intervene.

“Hey you know what we really need after a life-saving surgery? Some grounder juice shots! Who’s with me bitches!”

Clarke was still pretty pissed but she figured she had just washed her hands of blood, and she really didn’t wanna waste time washing off anymore. Plus Lincoln and Bellamy would be pretty sad about it too.

“Isn’t kinda early for shots? It’s only like 6pm.”

“It is never too early for shots, right O?”

“Hells yea.”

She grudgingly let the girls lead her to a table in the mess hall while Raven whipped up their shots. Raven was grinning wildly as soon as she left their table.

Phase two was almost complete

1)      Find Clarke

2)      Tail/distract Clarke from preparations

3)      Get Clarke buzzed before the party

4)      Get Clarke to the party

Soon it would be time for phase 3, when the drinking games would commence.

 

\--

 

In the clearing, just a bit away from the dropship, Bellamy and Lincoln had finally transported Jasper and Monty’s still from Camp Jaha and placed it down carefully on a sanded off tree stump. Echo, Miller, Harper and a rejuvenated Monroe were working together to place the sanded off tree trunks around the fire pit they had erected in a circle. The stump the still was on just interrupted the circle they made and right in front of the still, closer to the fire pit, was another stump where Monty and Jasper had unloaded the cups they had gathered.

“Here we go, mugs and shot glasses of all shapes and sizes.” Jasper said pumping his arms in victory

“What are you even going on about? Me and Lincoln did most of the heavy lifting.”

That gained a few raised eyebrows as Echo and Monroe gestured at the thick tree make shift furniture they had lugged from the surrounding forest where the delinquents usually camouflaged them so no one would suspect their frequent meetings in said clearing.

“Quiet one sec guys.” Monty said as he walked away radio in hand. After a minute he came back

“Just Raven checking in. Clarke is firmly on the way to being buzzed.”

“Nice.” Jasper high fived his best friend

“Well it’s all pretty set up. Once Lincoln lights the bonfire and Wick gets here with the boombox we should be set.”

Bellamy grinned happy to sit on the tree trunks and rest his feet the others soon following suit. Sure at first he was pretty against the idea of getting the Commander drunk but he was in it too deep now so he may as well commit.

“Ok so let’s get this straight.” He said glancing to Echo at hi left and Jasper, Monty and Harper at his right. Miller and Monroe had gone back to help Wick with the music and Lincoln was squatting in front of them tending to the fire wood.

“We get the Commander drunk and then we begin the questions or-?”

Jasper spoke up then, “Just chill Bellamy, it’s simple. We’re just gonna play the classic never have I ever game. I mean I’m pretty sure that’s the most gone any of us have ever been. The difference is we direct most of the questions to things we know the Commander has most likely done.”

Bellamy nodded, it made sense. “Ok, but like what kind of questions?” he asked leaning forward in his seat.

At this Harper answered, “You know just stuff that’ll get her hammered and hopefully leave at least O and Rae sane. Although we’ll all most likely be buzzed by the end. A safe one would be like, never have I ever had a tattoo. Or like never have I ever been viewed as a leader….uh…. never have I ever fucked a guy. One of you guys will have to ask that.”

“Actually.” Lincoln said speaking up, “That last one wouldn’t work.”

“Huh?” Jasper asked, “What? You’re not telling me the Commander has to remain a virgin or something like that?”

Lincoln blushed slightly knowing full well Leksa was far from being a virgin. Her conquests were well known before she and Costia became serious.

“No nothing of the sort just. Leksa has been known to only take women as lovers.”

Jasper’s eyes widened for like half a second before he exclaimed, “Man that is so freaking hot!”

Monty slapped him on the back of his head, “Ow.”

Bellamy simply shrugged in pure Bellamy fashion and Harper just nodded appreciatively

“Who would have thought the Commander was gay.” Japer said while rubbing the spot Monty hit

“Hey guys wait a second.”

“What’s up Monty?” Bellamy asked

“Are we sure Clarke’s ‘secret squeeze’ ” He said putting his fingers up on the secret squeeze part, “ is a guy?”

At that everyone’s eyes widened except for Echo’s. Honestly she could care less about the Skai Heda’s love life. She had been responsible for Bellamy saving them and though Heda had worked out the deal that got them out of the mountain safely she knew it would have been impossible without Klark kom Skaikru. She would forever hold the ice nation grounder’s respect.

“Holy shit!” The sound came from Bellamy himself, “You mean to tell me Raven and Octavia have been stalking all these male warriors that fit Clarke’s description this whole time when it could be a woman?”

Harper and Monty laughed, it was pretty funny how committed those two were.

But Harper was curious, “Wait are you guys sure? I mean wasn’t she with Finn?”

Monty shrugged, “Maybe she’s bisexual. Or maybe it is a guy and I’m just reading into this too much but the fact remains. We don’t know for certain.”

Jasper let out a bark of laughter suddenly and looked at the others, “So, who wants to tell the girls all their hard work may have been in vain?”

All the sky people immediately put their fingers onto their noses. Echo noticing the urgency in which they placed the digit upon their nostrils decided to copy their stance leaving Lincoln with hands full of fire wood who could only stare at Monty’s smirk as he handed over the radio to the hardened warrior.

“It’s all you Linc.”

Lincoln accepted the new responsibility, with a raised chin, grabbing the small communication device and walked a few steps away. He was pretty sure everyone heard the loud exclamation which almost deafened him, that came from his palm.

**“HOLY SHITTT! How did we not think of that!?”**

 

\--

 

“And where the fuck are we going exactly that demands me being blindfolded?”

“Just chil au Princess we’re almost there.”

“Oh I will show you how to chil au permanently in a second Oktevia.”

Octavia stuck her tongue before remembering the blonde couldn’t in fact see her.

“Don’t sass me Skai Prisa.” The sarcasm very evident in her voice

“Sass? Sass!? You’re not the one bound hand and foot to this horse! Do you have any idea how uncomfortable this is!?”

It was true, with a sense of déjà vu Clarke found herself bound and blind on the back of a horse. Much like the time before Anya had ordered her death. She was laying stomach down on the horse, Raven’s hand on her back helping to keep her balanced.

“It’s ok Clarke we’ll be there soon, just trust us.”

Clarke rolled her eyes behind the blind fold. She didn’t think she was that drunk but if she had consciously agreed to be bound on the back of a horse and taken to an undisclosed location then she figured that she must have lost whatever alcohol tolerance she had built up to grounder juice.

What she didn’t know was that those shots contained a less diluted version of the alcohol concocted in the early morning by Monty himself.

 

\--

 

Lincoln had a weird feeling in his gut. Almost like a sinking feeling as he watched the final members of the Skaikru set up the music machine. He turned hearing the almost silent sounds of an approaching horse and saw Lexa, along with Ryder and Linus emerge from the tree line.

“Heda.” He said bowing his head along with Echo.

The other Skaikru noticing the arrivals just nodded or waved.

Lincoln then turned to greet his other friends, “Ryder, I see you took my advice about…the other night.”

Ryder gave a grim nod at Lincoln’s words. Linus and Lexa just looked between the two strangely eventually shrugging their shoulders.

Lincoln made his way over to firmly grasp Linus’ forearm. “My friend it has been too long.” A grin on both men’s faces.

“Ah Linkon, I hear you have also got a Skaikru who may be your *Houmon.”

Lincoln stored that ‘also’ to ask about later. He may not approve of Octavia’s snooping into Clarke’s private life but she assured him that Clarke would not mind, it was common for Skaikru friends. Also he did not want to be known as the Downer as Bellamy was just recently.

“Sha, I have gotten close to one of their people. Although, she professes to feel more at home with the Trikru, as do most of the younger ones.”

“The Skai Heda’s hundred. Yes, I have heard much about them from Klark and the Heda.”

They moved to sit on the nearest bench, Ryder and Lexa moving to the next one over

“Oh, have you spent much time with Klark?”

“Sha, while she was away from her Camp, after Heda found her in the forests.”

Lincoln nodded, he was there when Clarke had explained what happened during her few months away from Camp Jaha after she brought down the mountain. Her return had been met with much joy but also much curiosity. She was wearing Trikru clothing and armor and had her hair braided.

It had taken some time for many of them to accept that she understood and forgave the Commander but eventually she could convince them of just how much they needed them. Also Lexa’s gift to the camp, grounders to help build permanent shelters, furs, winter clothing and an assortment of food, had helped greatly.

The months that followed Clarke’s return saw a new village being made in between TonDC and Camp Jaha mixed with Trikru and Skaikru alike. It was the Commander’s way of integrating the sky people with theirs effectively making all of them her people. By doing so they could be at least slightly assured that she would not betray them again. And she had proved it, when the Ice Nation broke ranks and their Queen targeted Camp Jaha specifically Lexa herself led her warriors to head off the invaders and got the proper revenge for Costia’s death. All this had helped lay the foundation for the joining of their people but Lincoln knew it would take something a bit more for everyone to see that they truly were now one people.

His thoughts were interrupted by loud cursing coming from some distance away.

“Fucking hell guys! If you’re gonna take away my vision would it really hurt you to tell me before I walk into a fucking tree?”

“Oh suck it up Princess we’re ALMOST THERE!” Lincoln and a few others laughed at Octavia’s not so subtle way of telling them that Clarke was approaching. He indicated to the other confused tree people to remain silent. The sky people stopped where they were and froze. It was so quiet they could hear the loud footsteps of the three girls still approaching their clearing.

“Suck it up!? I’m pretty sure the liquid dripping onto my mouth isn’t some kind of isolated rain drop guys!”

“Oh fuck O, she’s right ew her nose is bleeding.”

Lincoln looked up surprised at Lexa, Ryder and Linus’ angry faces. He sighed before attempting to intercept Lexa, Bellamy in tow.

“Fuck her guards are gonna kill us.”

“Fuck the guards Octavia the Commander’s gonna kill us first!”

“What are you guys even talking about?”

“Not now Princess and Reyes lower your fucking voice. They can fucking hear us dipshit.”

“Who are you guys-“

“SHHHH!”

“SSHHHHH!”

Octavia finally burst out into the clearing Clarke and Raven following closely behind only for the two girls to be met with the eyes of a very angry grounder Commander. Her eyes had only left theirs briefly to gaze at Clarke’s face before quickly reaching for one of her hidden daggers. Ryder and Linus were instantly at her side pulling their own swords.

Octavia decided now was a good time to remove the cloth from Clarke’s head. Everyone tensed waiting for what would happen next. Either the Commander would kill Octavia and Raven while Clarke gleefully watched or the blonde would be able to convince her she wasn’t hurt…that badly.

“Uh happy Unity Day?” Clarke turned to glare at Jasper who squeaked and backed slowly behind Monty. Probably the smartest thing he’d done in a while. Clarke may have been buzzed and she may have been extremely pissed off at her two best girl friends but she wasn’t about to let Lexa harm them. She turned a softer gaze to Lexa who was still eyeing her friends as if they had horribly offended her.

“Commander, surprise seeing you here.” She said with a pointed look that said don’t even think about it.

Lexa straightened from her fighting stance but still clutched her weapon.

“Clarke.”

“Lexa.”

After what seemed like hours of exchanged glances with hidden meanings Lexa finally consented and dropped gracefully to the bench she had previously occupied.

“Where is this drink of the moon that shines? I believe I will need many glasses if I am to survive the antics of your friends Clarke.”

And Lexa was right when only moments later Jasper took it upon himself to crank the volume on the stereo all the way up before turning it on causing all the grounders, except for Lincoln, to tense and draw their weapons. Lexa had tackled Clarke to the ground, mindful of her nose which was now wrapped. Linus and Ryder made a perimeter around them and Echo yelled out curses to the trees around them, telling the enemy she would fight to their dying breath.

“Heda! I fear it is the British-kru!”

Lexa looked up from her position atop Clarke at Ryder incredulously, “Who are these people you speak of Ryder?”

“Heda, skai prisa had warned me of their presence just two nights ago but I saw no one in the forest and the next morning no additional tracks were found. I fear I have failed you Heda.”

“Clarke just stared up from under Lexa in surprise. “Wait what? Ryder no-“

“It is fine skai prisa I shall protect you as you did that night. I just need the red chest bindings of the warrior sky girl.”

With that he surged forward and ran towards Octavia who shrieked, “What!? Oh hell no!” and ran into the forest.

Lincoln only tensed but then he was used to the Skaikru music and he was fairly certain Octaia was faster than his old friend. He walked calmly over to the Commander to explain the situation. Monroe and Bellamy had proceeded to hit Jasper upside the head and drastically lowered the volume on the boom box.

After about ten minutes Octavia had finally managed to double back to the clearing where Clarke and Lexa both calmed Ryder enough to listen to the explanation for Clarke’s drunk ramblings.

“So the red chest binding did not seek to ward off or strike fear into the hearts of your enemies?”

Clarke face palmed, “No, for the last time Ryder there was no enemy. I was exceptionally drunk and after a recent conversation with Bellamy decided to delve into my History classes and recalled the British. Honestly I think I just grabbed the first red thing I could find because it was a part of their flag.”

Linus raised his eyebrow at Clarke, “That was the first red thing you could find? Was it not under the Sky girl’s shirt?”

Now Lexa also had an eye raised. Clarke sighed knowing this explanation may take a while yet.

“Are we forgetting the part where I was a drunken mess?” she said turning from Ryder to face Lexa Don’t ask me how I got it in my hands, maybe Octavia remembers.”

Octavia was breathing heavily and had a few tiny scraps from where she flew past some low tree branches but besides that she was unscathed. Ryder had only managed to grab the back of her jacket in the run which she quickly shrugged off before he could truly grab her.

Now that everyone was together and…fairly calm. The games could really begin

 

\--

 

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” Raven nudged her boyfriend roughly before downing her shot followed by Bellamy, Monroe, Echo and surprisingly Clarke.

Wick was very much aware of Raven’s many escapades after her rough break up with Finn.

“No fucking way.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia’s outburst. Everyone was staring at her once again surprised. Lexa had somehow managed to look surprised, jealous and impressed all at once.

“The guys admit to sword fighting and that’s perfectly alright but knowing I had a threesome has left everyone shocked?”

“I mean the lake sex was pretty shocking too. Can you even swim?” Harper asked

Clarke huffed and lowered her head, the others thinking she wasn’t going to answer until she said, “It’s not like any swimming was actually done.” She blushed brightly, obviously the alcohol had left her tongue looser than she realized.

Lexa hid her smirk, something she had been doing increasingly as the questions became more sexual in nature. She did however freely smile at the Sky people’s weakness in regards to their drinks. Many of them were already swaying in their seats and slurring nonsense. Bellamy had taken to giggling every so often even when no one spoke. No she Heda Lexa was still completely poised.

It did not matter if sometimes people sudden appeared in multiples of three in front of her. Or even if she had grabbed for her cup but somehow her hand passed through where she was directly looking at it, grasping at air. No the Commander was not drunk and would not be outdone by the other Skaikru. She refused to lose this game.

After Wick, Raven was the next person in line.

“Never have I ever had a tattoo.” She said grinning.

Lexa, Ryder, Linus, Echo, Lincoln…and Clarke brought their shots to their lips.

“Nice Clarke!” Wick cheered

Miller nodded in agreement, “That’s pretty badass. I heard those hurt like a bitch.”

“Not even Octavia’s gone that grounder.”

They all had a good laugh at that.

“Hey wait a sec princess, we’ve seen you in a bikini. Where the heck are you hiding a tattoo?”

A few heads turned to her expectantly at Raven’s question and in her buzzed state she saw no reason to conceal that piece of information

“Yea it’d be kinda hard to see actually unless you were looking. One’s just on my left breast and the other is on my right inner thigh.”

Jasper whistled “That’s…really hot actually.”

Clarke felt more than saw Lexa tense next to her and elusively slid her hand to squeeze her right knee.

“Alright enough about how awesome I am I think we all already know that.” She snickered at a few scoffs rang out around the benches

“Anyway never have I ever…shit uh… Gimme  a second.”

Bellamy smacked his head playfully, “I’m just gonna take that as a sign of things I really don’t need to know.”

That got a round of laughs from everyone, even Lexa, Ryder and Linus. Raising her eyebrow she teased the girl next to her, “As you had stated before Clarke, it does not have to involve sexual acts.”

The sky people laughed.

Clarke blushed bright red remembering exactly how many shots she and Lexa had already taken that night because of the more sex based never have I ever statements her friends had thought of, like never have I ever had an orgasm by not being touched, or never have I ever had oral sex, or-

Clearing her throat she said, “Oh yea well never have I ever been a Commander.” She responded smugly turning to glare when Lexa didn’t move to take her shot.

Lexa merely smiled back, “I’m afraid you have broken your own rules Clarke.” At her confused expression Linus said

“Heda is right, you are Skai Heda.” Clarke stared dumfounded as her friends all burst out in giggles

“Aw come on that hardly counts, yea I’m a leader but the sky people don’t call their leaders Commanders heck, I’m not even the Chancellor.”

“Sorry Clarke but Lexa’s beat you at our own game.” Miller answered

Clarke pouted a bit but then relented, “Fine then, never have I ever exchanged my actual name for a nickname.”

Lexa glared at her while Miller muttered under his breath about how using his last name should hardly count before both downed their shots.

“So wait.” Octavia whispered in Lincoln’s ear, “The Commander’s name isn’t Lexa?”

Lincoln turned his head so he could say just as softly, “No actually, her full name is Heda Alexandria.”

“Huh.”

Turning back to the game it was now the Commander’s turn and the mischief Lincoln saw in her eyes made him do a double take. Oh she was definitely drunk

“Never have I ever, I do not believe I know the Skaikru term for this if there is one, but never have I ever…” She paused as if contemplating that she was actually going to say this, but then Clarke’s turn had been pointed at her, why shouldn’t Lexa’s return the favor, “ –never have I ever been pleasured with someone’s tongue by sitting on their face.”

Ryder and Lincoln just blanked out refusing to look their Heda in the eye. Linus guffawed loudly behind her. Clarke…well she believed that she had never seen her face turn so red. It was almost verging on unhealthy. Her face was beginning to mimic the red that could only be seen on the rare dragon rose which could only be found at the top of the ancient fire mountain a few weeks’ travel away.

Wick, Miller and Jasper started hollering as Clarke, Harper and Raven all took their shots. They didn’t know what was making them blush more, the question or the fact that the normally stoic Commander was the one who voiced it.

Lexa was surprised when she turned to Clarke expecting to find fun annoyance at her actions but was instead met with a surprising look of…well. Hunger. In the back of her mind she vaguely wondered how far away she would have to drag the girl so no one could hear her screams.

 

\--

 

He looked up at his Heda, then he looked at who she was looking at.

And it finally clicked

He finally placed his metaphorical finger on it. He was feeling nostalgic since the night began despite having never participated in this Skaikru festival himself. It had nothing to do with the evil earth shaking noises or the drinking or even the people around him. No it only had to do with one person in particular and specifically it had to do with the look on that person’s face.

The way Lexa was currently eyeing the leader of the sky people was a look he knew very well from the days of his youth. She used to wear it every day when they were younger, before the full grasp of her responsibilities of being Heda took control of her life. That look had been plastered on her face for 2 years…until the one who caused that look was forcibly taken, because she was hers. Only her head returned to the feet of his once joy-filled friend. The now stoic Commander.

The look did not dominate her features like before. In fact it was mostly contained in the set of her eye. If one had not known her as long as he had, he was sure he would have missed it but there was no denying what he was seeing Lexa direct towards Clarke.

That was when he thought, ‘Em chek Leksa’s hapo op’

Or in the words of the sky people, Leksa’s gay was showing.

 

\--

 

Even in her inebriated state she could feel someone watching her intently, someone who wasn’t the blonde haired leader that she was already in a staring contest with. No this was different. She grudgingly stopped her eyes from feasting upon the beauty in front of her to seek out the person around the group.

Well it wasn’t her guards

 It wasn’t the one called Monroe who seemed to have somehow hit herself hard enough to black out or Jasper who was intently talking with the girl’s blacked out form and nodding after pauses

 It wasn’t the general Bellamy or Monty who were currently in a heated debate over some healer who seemed important enough to warrant ‘The’ in front of their title and who seemed to be in love with lakes and singing.

It wasn’t Echo, Raven or Harper who were struggling to help each other stay upright and by doing so were basically resembling a video Clarke had shown her of things called dominoes. One tumbling after the other only to reset and go again.

It also wasn’t Miller or the Skaikru called Wick. They seemed to be engaged in looking studiously at the sky. For what she wasn’t sure, they were very still. Only their impromptu snickers assured her they were still breathing.

That left the only other couple of the group and when she spotted Linkon gazing between her and Clarke, a realization dawning on his face she knew…that he knew.

But no one could know. Not until she could be sure that they were truly at peace. Even drunk, Lexa could recall that much. With a lurch she lifted from her seat in a…less than graceful manner. When Ryder reached to help steady her she just growled in his general direction and ambled closer.

That was when Lincoln locked eyes with her and he knew.

He knew that she knew what he knew.

A look of fear materialized in his eyes and he stood backing away slowly.

…

That was when Lexa lunged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, i expect the full effects of drunk Lexa to take place next chapter...as for Lincoln well. We'll see  
> Let me know if there were any mistakes.
> 
> Also, sorry this is so late, we should all know i suck with schedules hopefully i made up for it by making it longer, no really i think this is my longest chapter yet.
> 
> Last thing thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos and bookmarks they really make my day. Over 9K hits damn. It really means a lot to me guys. And on my first AO3 fanfic too :3
> 
> feel free to hit me up: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jayenator565


	6. Linus Did What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrath of the drunken Skaikru Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah i gotta dedicate this to so many people for inspiring me and helping me through the bit of a funk i was in and cheering me up when i was down. Sorry for the wait, this one is for my beta and best friend Mac, Camille (the playlist really helped me laugh again) and Jude for Linus this wonderful character that i now love with my entire being, you'll find a big shout out in this.  
> A bit of cursing in this btw...and implied smut  
> fyi Elena is my OC

 

_‘Fuck! Asshole cunt balls on a stick. What the bloody hell I do NOT have time for this.’_

Clarke was sure even Raven would be impressed by the multitude of curse words currently running through her head as she sprinted as quickly as she could over roots and uneven forest ground, her eyes picking up signs that a rather panicked and large warrior had just ran for his life through this space and telling her exactly how to track said warrior and her apparently VERY drunk girlfriend.

Clarke honestly had no idea what happened, one second Lexa was sitting next to her, then she suddenly felt her tense before she bolted straight for Lincoln who seemed to have some kind of superhuman reflexes because he was off and running while Lexa had tripped over the space in the bench he once occupied, lunging head first into the mud on the other side.

Reminiscent of a phoenix rising from the ashes Lexa rose, mud still firmly attached to her face bringing a sense of déjà vu to the blonde as she distinctly remembered her time escaping the Mountain with Anya. She’d like to imagine the look on Anya’s face was a lot less murderous than the look Lexa was currently sporting. The glare on the Commander’s face was so sharp, she could easily puncture the hull of an Empire-Class * _Floudonkru_ battleship leaving thousands to drown at sea…You know…because it was so sharp. Or at least that’s what it seemed like in her head.

With a haste she had only seen a handful of times when the two were about to have sex, Lexa unclasped and untied her armor in 9 seconds flat leaving it to thud on the ground. And in her sleeveless undershirt, light jacket and long pants, she took off at a speed easily equated to a cheetah, after Octavia’s…well Lincoln.

Ryder instantly went to follow his Heda seeing as Linus was set as Clarke’s personal guard for the night. Clarke sighed knowing there was no way Ryder could catch up to a full on, sprinting Lexa. In fact she was barely faster than the girl and it would take a while even for her to catch up to them. Luckily all her, uh…training, had left her with tons of stamina. She shucked off her heavy outer armor leaving herself in a long sleeved top that barely kept off the night chill. Some part of her still sober mind was able to whisper to Linus to keep everyone calm, including the yelling girl turned Trikru warrior who was being held back by both her brother and Jasper. Before he could object Clarke had already disappeared beyond the tree line.

 

\--

 

Linus was…intimidated to say the least. As those gathered slowly became more intoxicated Lincoln and Ryder had taken to warning him about the ways of the drunken Skaikru. He was…very disturbed by what they had shared with him.

One of the more sensible ones, Miller kom Skaikru had disappeared just minutes prior to relieve himself, leaving him to face the curious glances of a very drunk Raven, Okteivia, Belomi, Harper and Jasper. Despite his pleading glances Echo remained firmly seated on her log looking for all the world like she simply did not care…or that she was dazed. Honestly she might have been drunker than she first appeared. Wick and Monti sat not too far from her looking curiously at their friends but making no other moves to either help or hinder him.

The one called Monroe was…well he was not completely sure what she was doing but for the moment she seemed to be prattling on about giant mushrooms and how they were friendly mushy giant friends…he feared she may have found the hidden store of hallucinogenic cactus juice that was yet to be thrown away.

Okteivia seemed to finally calm enough that her brother and the Jasper did not have to hold her back anymore as she marched up to him and glared at his towering frame. If they all approached in this manner he was sure he would have nothing to fear, but in the back of his mind he remembered his friends’ constant reminders to not underestimate the Skaikru.

“You wanna tell me WHY THE FUCK, Heda just took off in a murderous fury after my boyfriend!?”

“Yeah!” Jasper also yelled

He was immediately reprimanded by Bellamy with a whack to the head and a glare from his younger sister.

Linus began sweating, he doubted now would be a good time to speak true about Heda looking like she would like nothing more than to kill Linkon. His eyes scanned the area before him…moonshine…Polis wine…magical music box…things called board games that they still had yet to get to. Ah, an idea had formed.

“Heda and Linkon are merely partaking in a traditional Trikru drinking game. Much like what uh…Klark has told me. About the um game called tag?”

The others continued to harass the grounder guard about the rules and other such nonsense about the game. Though currently he seemed to be limiting himself to one word answers.

Raven who had managed to sober up at least a little seemed happy by the fact that they could get Linus alone, it would be the perfect time to question him and despite the stoic responses she would usually expect, if Ryder was any indication, she had an ingenious way to get the answers they required. It was simple really.

A game of the most respected Skaikru drinking ritual, passed down through generations of space fairing Arkers, just so Raven could enact its revered rules for the very purpose of finding the truth behind Clarke’s secret squeeze. She should have thought of it sooner and berated herself for it.

They would play truth or dare

 

\--

 

Clarke was panting hard. She may have been naturally faster than the two Trikru warriors she was chasing but she didn’t yet know the lay of the land like they did and the continuous roots and stones and , ugh mud she really hoped it was mud, was becoming tedious for her to sprint through.

Dodge a branch here, jump over a fallen tree trunk there and only the light of the moon to help her see the footprints in the mud, aside from the obvious damage to the wildlife that she guessed was either Lincoln’s dead sprint from the overturned stones and grazed tree trunks or Lexa’s sword from the slashes and cleanly cut branches on the ground.

She finally broke through the trees in another clearing that she was certain was supposed to be like 19 miles out from where they had begun this ridiculous chase. Clarke stopped hands on her knees panting hard seeing Lexa just a few feet in front of her sword seemingly dropped next to her. Lincoln was on the other side of the clearing on his knees clearly begging for mercy.

Lexa turned slightly to acknowledge her beloved’s gasping wheezes before returning her attention to Lincoln.

_“-I beg of you I would never tell anyone Heda. Please you are drunk, you know I have never revealed your secrets.”_

Lexa curled her lip in disgust, how dare he, _“Heda does not get drunk!”_ She almost snarled

“Lexa!” She heard Clarke behind her breath out, “Lex-*gasp* -a.”

She saw the girl limp towards her and reached out an arm to steady her on her feet. Pressing a kiss to her sweat covered hair she paused looing concerned.

“Just- need a sec. Wooo you guys can run.” She said unceremoniously dropping to sit down on the grass Lexa kneeling next to her letting the exhausted blonde lean on her.

 

\--

 

Linus had decided he very much did not like this new ritual that the Skaikru had introduced him to. Apparently a bottle was spun in between the people who were seated, on the ground, in a circle. Whoever the bottle landed on would have to pick either truth or dare and any of the other people in the circle could ask a question if the person chose to speak true or perform some action if they picked dare.

He only hoped if he did pick truth, that they did not ask him about the real reason Heda had chased after Linkon. He would hate to dishonor the sanctity of their ritual but the duty to protect his Heda and Skai Prisa came first.

But that was not the only reason he did not like this game, as far as he could see it was clearly unfair as they had seated him in a place where the ground tipped just slightly and therefore made the bottle stop, more often than not, on himself or those around him being Jasper who he still did not trust, and a glaring Okteivia who he was sure did not trust his explanation of 'Trikru tag'.

When he questioned Raven, the one who insisted he partake in this ritual, she merely said the Skai spirits would determine where the bottle lay and to doubt them was to incur the wrath of the Skai Prisa. Something he certainly had no intention of incurring. Everyone else had no such qualms and in fact did all actions required or answered all questions in what he assumed was an honest way, so he quietly accepted his fate.

Raven had grinned to herself when he wasn’t looking, she really did gave an inventive imagination. She just so happened to be seated on the opposite side of the uneven ground.

So far the large grounder had witnessed Jasper standing on his head. A skill he could only see being useful for if he found himself hanging from a tree for a long period of time in an enemy rope trap. Not that he would ever get caught in an enemy trap.

He saw Belomi recite some kind of poem about red roses and blue violets which he had to assume at first was for those that suffered visually.

He had to hold back his laughter behind his stoic mask when Wick and Miller struggled to recreate some kind of ‘scene’ from what Jasper described as an old world entertainment medium called…a movie.

Wick stood off to the side, arms extended above his head, as Miller ran towards him and jumped. Wick had to catch and hold the boy, who was now posing with arms and legs extended, for 10 minutes. Linus understood neither why this was considered dancing nor why it was dirty until both males almost collapsed in the mud once the 10 minutes were up.

He himself had answered a number of questions ranging from his sexual preferences to the number of tattoos he had and how long he had known Klark. His dares mainly consisted of athletic things like pull ups and pushups with one of the Skai girls on his back, he even briefly wrestled with Echo. Once they dared him to sing and his melodic rendition of an old Trikru ballad brought Jasper, Okteivia and Harper to tears. Echo hid her face but he was sure her eyes were glistening as well. When it came Linus’ turn again and he picked truth he saw Raven grin and instantly regretted it. Monti had taken the time to leave, probably to go to relieve himself.

Raven figured it was time to cut the crap and get down to it. Either he was the secret squeeze or he knew who was and there was a surefire way in her drunken mind to find out.

“Linus…have you ever seen Clarke, undressed?”

* Linus blushed bright red at a memory he had strove hard to forget. The night where he could have easily died if he had not wisely asked his female counterpart in Polis to take over for him. He still never understood why the Skai Prisa was in nothing more than a shirt with her lower half bare but at the time he had to immediately divert his eyes from her bottom. All that Klark had explained to him later while embarrassed was something he found himself unable to hear for fear of Heda cutting off his ears.

Seeing his wide eyes and red face all of the Skaikru immediately silenced their side conversations and all eyes were turned to him, their heads almost moving as one. Echo only raised an eyebrow but otherwise remained the same. Realizing he had yet to answer he swallowed hard.

“It would depend on what you define as undressed Raven kom Skaikru.”

At that everyone had a few eyebrows raised in interest.

“Exactly how…er, how much of Clarke’s naked skin have you seen?” Raven asked proud of her wording

Linus cleared his throat before answering, “I have seen her without her lower garments on if that is what you are asking.”

Damn these rules of truth and wrath of the Skai Prisa. He looked around seeing quite a few jaws dropped. They were probably wondering, much like he had when he made to explain what had happened that night to his Heda, how in the world he was still alive and how his eyes had not been ripped from his head. Only by the Skai Prisa’s mercy was he saved from the only other wrath he feared.

Okteivia next to him seemed to snap out of shock first and rounded on him suddenly standing in front of him.

“Just how many times have you slept with Clarke?”

He raised his own brow at that, the bottle had yet to be spun and it had yet to land on him,

“But the bottle-“ he began in confusion

“Screw the damn bottle-!”

“Calm down O!” Belomi yelled, crossing from his seat to restrain her if necessary. The one called Raven had also jumped up but rather than restrain she looked to join the younger brunette.

“This is a special part of the gam- uh ritual. Just answer these questions and no spirit wrath will come upon you.”

He nodded dumbly still very much confused but figured it must be an important part of the game by the way everyone was staring at him.

“Answer the question.” Raven said

Linus recalled many a night during travels when he had to sleep within the camps his party had set up while travelling with the Heda and Skai Prisa to and from Polis, once to visit the Floudonkru by the ocean and another time to visit Lexa’s birthplace. While not on night watch it was his duty to sleep within yelling distance of the Commander’s tent where Klark and Heda slept in case he was needed. So yes, he guessed that he had been asleep at the same time as or with Klark on many an occasion. Unfortunately he could not recall the exact number and frowned hoping the spirits would not be mad.

“I believe 16 maybe 17 times.”

Once again stunned silence followed

Miller cleared his throat and raised his voice, “So you’ve had sex 17 times?”

Linus looked at the boy like he was mad. He and his houmon had engaged in intimate activities more times than he bothered to count. He shook his head adamantly.

“No, me and my houmon have engaged in sex more times than I can currently recall.”

Only those that recognized the grounder word for wife had reacted and, boy did they react. Now Octavia was the one restraining Bellamy who looked livid, sure Clarke had her private life that was well and good, but there was no way she wouldn’t tell her closest friends if she was married, not unless there was something very wrong.

“You can’t expect us to believe that you and Clarke are married!”

Now Linus’ jaw was dropped…he would never dare even think of their relationship as anything other than the platonic friendship between him and the Skai Prisa. He and his wife were quite happy and he was not the kind of man to dishonor women.

“I- Bu- Klark is not my houmon.” He said standing abruptly.

Octavia was the one to question him then, “So you and your houmon are together still, all happy having sex and stuff?”

Linus merely nodded, “Sha- yes.”

Then Raven stepped forward a glare had as stone on her face, “But you’ve slept with Klark maybe 17 times?”

Again he nodded still very confused. The drinks had obviously gotten to the Skaikru’s heads.

Surprisingly it was Jasper who seemed to be shaking the most in misunderstood anger

“Does Clarke know that you are married or whatever the grounder term is?”

Linus thought on that. Sure he had talked to her about their culture and their ways. He had even mentioned his siblings to her at one point when she mentioned that the Blakes were the only instance of brother and sister she had met before…but he could not remember ever telling her about his lovely Mina who was a weapons forger. Just the mention of weapons at one time had made her react in a violently negative way. True she was better now but he noted his Heda’s words of not mentioning certain things around the blonde.

So he shook his head.

No.

He had never told Klark of Mina. But perhaps she was well enough now that Heda would permit him to bring Klark to the blacksmiths forge where Mina worked. She could even make the Skai Prisa a nice staff or spear, her specialties.

Unfortunately he was so caught up in his musings he failed to recognize the looks of pure rage the Skaikru were sporting on their faces in defense of their leader who they thought was in a relationship with someone who was apparently using her and lying to both her and his wife. In fact he didn’t notice until they were all very much surrounding him and Octavia whispered, “Frag em op.”

Linus widened his eyes and took a jerky step backwards, only to be jumped on from behind by Raven and a rejuvenated Monroe who yelled.

* “Teik em raun ona motherfucking tri!” Suddenly all of the Skaikru in the area surged forward to apprehend the guard.

Now if Echo was coherent she may have been able to clear up the miscommunication of the translations and meanings of the Trikru language and the Skaikru’s English.

Echo was however still very much unused to the heavy consumption of moonshine and was, for lack of a better word plastered.

Monti walked back into their clearing concerned for whatever the hell his friends were doing to Linus. He like the other grounders had been invited to have a good time tonight and he was honestly looking very attacked in that moment.

 

\--

 

Finally hearing Clakre’s breathing come back to normal Lexa breathed her own sigh of relief, moving to stand and finish off the one who knew of her greatest weakness but was stopped by Clarke’s hand around her waist attempting to pull her down.

“Look Lexa I’m sure you have a perfectly good reason for wanting to kill Lincoln but how about we reconsider after we’ve had time to cool off and rest, yea?”

Lexa huffed Clarke obviously did not understand the importance of silencing one of her closest friends

“But Clarke, he knows about us!” Clarke looked surprised for a second but then proceeded to shrug. I mean it was just Lincoln, he could have betrayed them many times over I mean her people tortured him, his people had treated him like a * _natrona_ for a long time, Octavia most likely told him they knew about TonDC. Despite all this he continued to support both leaders and stay by their sides which was the main reason why Lexa had pardoned him for his earlier disobedience.

“Lexa, hey now. Look at me.” She pouted but did as she was bid feeling Clarke’s hands rest on her cheeks and brought her eyes to meet blue ones.

“Lexa, I hate to say it but, we are both very drunk right now.” Clarke held her gaze until Lexa petulantly nodded

“Good ok, can Lincoln leave now?” She leaned her head closer so only Lexa could hear her as she whispered, “I’ll make it worth your while.” with a devilish grin.

Her left hand slowly drifted down from Lexa’s cheek, fingering the opening of her light jacket and the very top of her tank top, running her hand along the slight cleavage there.

Clearing her throat before Clarke could completely distract her Lexa waved Lincoln away,

“Linkon, make sure no one disturbs us, or next time I will not be as merciful.”

“Sh-sh, Sha Heda.” He bowed before bolting out of there as fast as he could praising the spirits for his miraculous survival in the shape of one Clarke Griffin.

When he ran into Ryder just half a mile out and explained the situation the older guard who just gave a small chuckle and shook his head. These Skaikru had way too much energy. Maybe it was just the age difference, he was getting a bit old.

 

\--

 

Three figures remained on the outskirts of the Skaikru clearing, shrouded in the darkness of the trees.

One with obviously shorter brunette hair than the other three and a slightly darker complexion seemed…confused to say the least by the goings on of the encampment.

The shortest of the three who also seemed to be the youngest, with dark brown hair in intricate braids, spoke first, “…Should we do something about… _that_?”

The tallest of the three with long flowing lighter hair done in warrior braids turned to address her, “I see no reason why we should interfere in Skaikru business.”

The younger brunette spoke again, “That is not normal Skaikru business. They have tied him to a tree.”

The taller one nodded at the brunette with the shortest hair and began to walk away with the long haired brunette in tow, towards the obvious tracks that she had no doubt would lead them to the Heda.

Not wishing to be ignored the braided haired brunette continued, “In our culture the only reason to tie a body guard of the Heda and Skai Prisa to a tree is if either has died from completely avoidable reasons that he failed to protect them from.”

The tallest one continued walking still seemingly uninterested with the fate of Lexa’s loyal guard

“Well then he better hope that is not the case.” She said bending down to evaluate the tracks in the mud, “Or else I may have to join the Skaikru myself.”

The young girl let out a sharp chuckle and lightly kicked her elder with her feet before continuing onward and gesturing to a broken tree limb a few feet away that showed the direction Heda continued to run in.

“Oh? So you do care about the Skai Prisa.” Her smile was entirely too smug for the blonde’s liking

Scoffing she stood and replied, “Please, she is an emotional, untrained child who could not be stealthy if her life depended on it and I know this because-“

“Her life actually did depend on it. Sha, I am aware, you have told this story many times.”

“And I will continue to tell it as it was told to me. How she managed to arrange an Alliance with Heda is still a mystery to me.”

“Oh please, she is quite charming and fiercely determined, anyone can see that, it is why the Kru love her so much regardless of their nation.”

The older one only huffed in response, jumping down an embankment where heavy foot prints seemed to have also jumped.

 “Still, leaving Linus to suffer was cruel, we both know Indra will do nothing to stop them.” The younger one began again.

“I am the best there is at what I do Elena. That requires a measure of cruelty.”

“Oh really?” She said with a roll of her eyes, “I could have sworn you were the best because of your shining personality.”

“Hmph the Skaikru sarcasm does not become you.” The woman said glaring a hole into the girl’s back.

“Well acting like an uncaring branwada does not become you either.”

“Mockery is-“

“Not the product of a strong mind, trust me I know. Whenever your come backs are scarce it’s the phrase you and Heda turn to most, as you were taught to.”

The dirty blonde silently cursed her under her breath, the irritating little,  *“ _Nomonjoka_.”

Well at least she thought she was silent, “What, we were both consenting gonas, s’not my fault I didn’t recognize Cedar’s mother at the time. We were both quite drunk.”

The taller woman shook her head back and forth that was a visual she did not need

“Was it really necessary to share that information with me?” The brunette grinned cheekily and had to quickly dodge a hard punch aimed at her shoulder before turning to walk backwards facing the other woman, “You’re the one who brought it up.”

 

\--

 

Lincoln had finally managed to make his way back to the Skaikru, whole and mostly unscathed save for when he accidentally brushed by the harsh tree bark in his bid to get away from the wrath of his childhood friend. Ryder stood beside him, both of them winded but none the worse for wear.

The sight before them bringing them and everyone else in the clearing to pause. Indra just sighed from her perch, it was just getting amusing. After many long moments explaining to the boy Monti what had been happening in the apparently 5 minutes he had left he had steadfastly decided to stay out of whatever they were doing and chose to stick by Echo. She was sure were he not drunk, maybe were none of them drunk, they would rethink what they had been about to do. Wick and Bellamy had just finished collecting an assortment of point sticks which she supposed they planned to poke Linus with.

She looked on as the Sky people, still oblivious to the stunned expressions on Linkon and Ryder’s faces, continued to, as they say, ‘bad mouth’ Linus.

“And how would your precious houmon, if that is her real name-

“Jas we went over this man.” her second said swinging an arm around the lanky boy with weird glasses perched on his head, “A houmon is the grounder word for wife, not someone’s name…though I suppose someone could name their * _goufa_ houmon.”

“Wait, wait.” Jasper said bringing a hand to his head, “No, you lost me at grounder O.”

She sighed exasperatedly and went on a tangent of the differences between houmon and nomon. And goufa and gona. Indra didn’t think she’d ever seen so much stupidity in one person.

Finally Ryder and Linkon seemed to get out of their frozen stupor and made their way towards the tree Linus was tied to nodding at Indra in the shadows before cautiously but in their eyes bravely approaching the Sky people.

“Okteivia, “Linkon began, “Have you forgotten the talks we shared on not forcing moonshine into the members of the Coalition?”

Okteivia crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, “Come on babe you can’t still be scarred by that. It happened one time.” At his pointed look she continued, “One time that I was aware of…Plus this isn’t even about that.”

“Yeah.” Belomi said coming to the aid of his sister, “This little prick has been sleeping with Klark and still having sex with his bonded.” He said pointing to the incapacitated Linus who only looked at his friends with a shrug. Both of them clueless as to what exactly was angering the Skaikru.

“Are you saying,” Ryder ventured, “That while guarding Klark he was instead neglecting his duties and having Sex with Mina? Because I can assure you Linus would not neglect his duties. He is very loyal, one of my best trained students. And besides Mina has been with the Boat people for these past few seasons learning their talents for forging tridents.”

Linus made to nod in agreement thinking he could understand if that was what had angered the Skaikru but Raven made to stand and face Ryder, “That’s not what we mean, we mean he was sleeping with Klark despite having a bonded.” After everything with Finn, even if he didn’t really mean to, Raven still harbored a lot of anger towards unfaithful people in relationships.

Linkon cocked his head confused, “So you do not wish Linus to stand as Klark’s night guard? But she assigned him herself.”

“Is the problem the fact that he has a bonded? Because I also have a houmon and I have slept with all of your people in the Ark on different occasions while guarding Heda and Klark.” Ryder argued in Linus’ defense.

Indra decided enough was enough after finally deducing what was at the bane of the Sky people’s contention with Linus.

“No you fools. When the Sky people say sleep with someone they are not regarding it as literally sleeping in proximity to them.” She said addressing Ryder, Linus and Linkon, “If I were a Skaikru and said Okteivia is sleeping with Linkon, I believe they mean this in a sexual way.”

Linus, Ryder and Linkon’s eyebrows rose in understanding and Linus blushed realizing what the Skaikru must have thought he meant all this time.

“And you idiots.” She said turning to address the Sky people, “When you asked Linus if he slept with Klark he thought you meant sleep near her as a bodyguard not having whatever you Skaikru see as sex.”

Nodding she stood aside and saw the Skaikru sheepishly apologize to Linus who simply shook his head in understanding simply glad that the Skai Prisa had such loyal friends.

Finally extracting himself from the circle of apologies and the more tame Sky people Linkon went to talk to Indra.

“Mochof Indra, though you came here alone? I thought you said you had no time for such frivolous activities.” He questioned the woman

She held back her scathing remark knowing Linkon was being sincere in his curiosity

“If you all must know I simply escorted two guests here.”

“Wait…” Okteivia asked somehow becoming lucid for a short amount of time, “Where the heck are they?”

The other Skaikru looked around too, only noticing Indra as a new addition.

“They went in search of Heda.” Was all the answer Indra gave.

Lincoln froze eyes wide in horror

He had one job

*“Skrish” he muttered before sprinting back the way he came.

He had a feeling he would not be able to feel his legs in the morning, burning muscles already going numb from his earlier life preserving run

Indra shrugged and made her way next to Echo. “How long were you planning on pretending that a member of the *Azgeda elite assassins was susceptible to the Skaikru moonshine?”

Echo smirked beside her. “Well if Linkon had not made it back when he did I would have liked to watch Linus squirm a bit longer.”

Indra chuckled lowly, “I like the way you *Azgedakru think.”

 

\--

 

“Mmm that’s it babe. Just let go.”

Lexa could only moan as Clarke curled her fingers once more and nuzzled her nose into Lexa’s neck. She brought her mouth to her ear knowing just how much her ‘dirty talk’ did it for the other woman.

“Come on Lex, cum for me.”

One final hard push with her fingers and Clarke could feel Lexa’s walls start to flutter around her. She couldn’t help but groan at the wonderful noises Lexa made as she finally reached her release.

The two leaders both stood breathing heavily but not exactly looking like they planned on stopping anytime soon.

In fact Clarke was going to finally pull down Lexa’s pants properly before they were both rudely interrupted.

“I would highly suggest you both stop now before I see more of either of you than I would like to.”

They both looked down from their perch in a large cedar tree incredulously. Maybe it was the alcohol, no in fact, Lexa was sure it had to be the alcohol because staring up at them was Elena and…

“…Anya!?” The Commander exclaimed, disbelief caught in her throat

Ok, maybe Clarke had a point before

Maybe she was just a little drunk

 

 

 

 

*for when Raven asks if Linus ever saw Clarke undressed, i got this scene from a hilarious fic by my friend Jude81, you guys need to read it and appreciate it called:

[ Sometimes You Should Try Something New ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4003495/chapters/8992702)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleng:  
> Floudonkru - Boat People  
> Teik em raun ona motherfucking tri - tie him to a motherfucking tree  
> Natrona - Traitor  
> Nomonjoka - motherfucker  
> Houmon - wife  
> Goufa - child  
> Azgedakru - Ice people  
> Skrish - shit
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I admit this was actually pretty filler...for me anyway. This night may never end.  
> Also...quite a few references to a certain cartoon that I love...50 house points to whoever guesses it. If you watched the show it's hella obvious. Actually there are many references that i may have inadvertently put into this subconsciously but eh it's done


	7. To Anya or Not To Anya...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quality girl grounder time with Elena, Echo, Indra and...is that Anya? Some truth behind Lincoln's first encounter with the high sky people, Raven comes up with another idea and has Bellamy finally earned permanent downer status?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize guys, between moving back to the states for university and getting stuff out of storage, volunteering to help the freshmen etc.. it's been a bitch trying to write. Hopefully the next update will be sooner.

 

 

“Is Heda actually losing her mind right now or is she just insanely drunk? Klark what in the name of the spirits did she drink?”

The one that was apparently Anya questioned. To be frank Lexa was still extremely fuzzy on what was going on…also a bit grumpy it had effectively put a bucket of cold water on her mood, but she was mostly very **very** confused.

“I’m annoyed she even greeted you first. After all we’ve been through? Klark, Alexandria.”

Sensing her sister's irritation she went with it just to see if she could further irk the girl by using her full name, “Elena.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at the both of them. Honestly for the Commander of the Coalition and an elite Trikru assassin, the siblings could be so childish. She jumped nimbly down from the tree branch she was perched on and walked the two steps to hug the younger brunette, “Hey guys. And come on El, Lexa, could you try to get along for my sake?” She asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

Both sisters huffed and nodded, Lexa even let out a small, “Fine.” And also jumped down from their branch, still eyeing who seemed to be a familiar dirty blonde warily. She must have been forgetting something because this woman being Anya didn’t really seem to click in her drink filled head.

The one who was possibly Anya chuckled, “You see the both of you? What is that Skaikru term? Whipped I believe.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes as her younger sister grumbled and Clarke smirked.

This woman acted like Anya and even bared a striking resemblance but was this truly Anya? She may never know…her drunken brain thought ominously.

“She’s still looking at me weird, Clarke.”

“She’s obviously had more to drink than I originally thought. I mean I’m not the most sober right now either.” Clarke answered with a shrug

“Anya?” Lexa asked once again, a bit annoyed that the other two females in the group did not seem to be forth coming on this matter.

The other blonde just stared at her like she had grown another head, which, after a quick and ‘subtle’ inspection, she could assure herself she had not.

“No not Anya, Anya’s twin sister. Idiot.” Elena and Clarke laughed aloud while Lexa puzzled the hidden meanings of the statement.

She still greatly struggled with Skaikru sarcasm and was unable to tell whether or not the statement was sincere. Although, what should have troubled her more was the fact that she couldn’t recall whether Anya did in fact have siblings or not.

Making to question her again she let out something akin to a whine when Clarke just shook her head at her still giggling, tugging her hand forward, the four began walking back to the clearing.

“So.” Elena began angling her head towards her sister, “You guys wanna explain why you were doing _that_ up in a tree?”

Lexa just put her chin up determined to ignore her sister’s jibe but Clarke made to answer.

“Hey, no one should have to justify the presence of trees in any kinds of situations ok. Trikru, tree people. Trees are a way of life El.”

“Riiiggghtt” her sister drawled, “so I’m just gonna go with you freaks couldn't keep it in your pants.”

“Ughh.” Clarke groaned, “Exactly how much time have you been spending with Octavia?”

 

\--

 

“So no hard feelings right big guy?” Linus rolled out the kinks that he had gotten in his hour of being tied up and nodded his head, “You do not have to worry Raven of the sky people, I am just proud that the Skai Prisa has such passionate and loyal warriors that are willing to defend her honor.”

He said from his position just behind an amused Ryder. One could say, it almost looked as if Linus was cowering behind his mentor, but of course this was Linus we were talking about. A strong, resourceful, hulking man. So no if anything he was simply, scouting for danger from his perch in between where Indra and Echo sat and Ryder stood which was just a bit away from where Sky People happened to be standing.

“So what’s next on the agenda for tonight?” Jasper asked rubbing his hands mischievously

“Well, nothing is really ever planned in these things Jas. I mean how do you plan half the random and wild things we’ve gotten up to in the past few days? I mean it would take some kind of really psycho freaky mind to come up with half of this stuff.” Raven answered followed by rounds of nods of agreement. You just couldn’t plan this kind of shit.

"Hey, you say crazy, i say ingenious." Jasper rebuffed

“Very true, we’ve gotten up to some very amazing shit,” Wick hobbled over to the scrawny teen, cup of moonshine in hand,  “that’s not something you plan Jasper that’s just the world man and the world is a deep and scary place like the stars and shit. We’re all just a part of that great big circle. From the day we arrived on this planet, and blinking stepped into this sun.”

“I don't even know why you're asking Jasper,” Harper said coming to lean an arm on Jasper to steady her wobbling legs, “I have a feeling you already have something up your sleeves, mister mastermind.”

Jasper, Miller, Monty and Harper smirked at that but the other Sky People looked confused for a second, seeing this Miller spoke up, “Mountain inside joke guys, don’t worry about it.”

Octavia scoffed, and grumbled something about them having their own inside jokes too

Jasper was cringing under Wick’s weight, and looked thankful when Raven finally extracted him and sat them down on a log, “No more drink for you.” She snatched the cup away and guzzled it herself, “And how is that fair? But then again what truly is fairness? Who gets to decide what we do and don’t deserve? Was fairness invented or did we as humans discover it? Does fairness even exist?”

Everyone turned to the engineer intrigued, “He makes valid points.” Bellamy agreed

Raven rolled her eyes, “He’s obviously the kind of guy that gets high and drunk at the same time. Please pay him no mind…although his eyes are kind of red and-

“You know now that you mention getting high-“Jasper said suddenly full of energy

She looked up at him annoyed, “I didn’t mention getting high I said he seems to actually be-“

“Formalities Rae now, “ he shirked back behind Monty at her murderous glare but continued on regardless, “Uh I may have a way for us to end the night with a bang.”

“No, no no no. NO.” Monty instantly spoke up bringing his hands up with his index fingers raised*, “Do you not remember the last time we were high!? Just be thankful we were nowhere near the grounders or the adults when it happened.”

“Now we have, Indra, Echo, Lincoln and possibly the Commander, hell no.”

Even Octavia had to agree on that one, “That shit went from zero to a hundred too quick. I swore the drop ship was legit gonna take off back into space.”

They all had thoughtful expressions on their faces as they recalled their own parts in that fateful day

 

\--

 

_Smoke. That was the first thing that Lincoln registered, lots and lots of smoke, in fact. Was part of the forest on fire?_

_Yes…yes it was._

_He balked but then ran through the few burning trees emerging in front of the drop ship. He heard the pounding of feet coming from his right and from the fiery glow of the forest emerged a shirtless Bellamy a snarl on his face, both arms around what looked like a giant pale green snake.  It was truly enormous, the width of its body was about the size of his torso._

_The poor mutated creature had a large opening for a mouth that seemed like it couldn’t close. From behind Bellamy’s incoherent grumbles came a shirtless Miller and another one of the 48 that Lincoln did not know as well. Maybe his name was Jacob, or Tobias…maybe Peeta. Maybe he was simply mixing up the 48 names he had been told with the stories of the olden days that Octavia insisted on reading him._

_These epics told of the history of the old world which apparently was ‘dystopian’ where pale teenagers that glittered in the sunlight and had wolf like tendencies fought to the death to celebrate peace and people were segregated by their main emotional attributes. Where people that felt more than one of these attributes were hunted down and killed for not being able to fit into only one category. He shook his head, and to think they had first believed the Trikru to be cruel._

_The boys’ struggling re-caught his attention as they seemed to be stumbling with their footing. Suddenly from the mouth of the great beast water spewed forth like a raging projectile and a liquid substance coated the area around them as they wrestled with the creature to get it under their control. Finally they pointed it towards the burning trees and whoops of excitement could be heard from unseen feminine voices._

_Clarke leading them through the now smoldered ashes of the trees wasn’t what surprised him the most, no rather the state of undress of the group that he now realized was a recurring theme among them. The Skai girls had stripped to their chest bindings, few of them still wore their pants. Thankfully none of them were fully naked but that did little to stop the blush climbing up his neck as he averted his gaze. Octavia thankfully was covered with Raven’s jacket though it looked as though she too had lost her shirt._

_Clarke, Raven and Octavia walked in almost synchronized grace, hair blowing dramatically in the sudden howling wind. He blinked realizing they hardly moved an inch, in fact it was as if they were purposefully moving in exaggerated slowness despite there being no impediments he could see on their person._

_Behind them Monroe seemed to be chanting some indiscernible phrases as she sprinted past them wielding a thin tree branch as if it was a sword. At the tip of which he recognized a familiar pair of red Skaikru chest bindings…that would explain why Octavia was wearing Raven’s red jacket._

_It was then that Bellamy released the snarling creature in their grasp and Lincoln watched stunned as it writhed and wiggled still spewing forth it’s inner fluids._

_He was unable to retain his surprised yelp when he found himself drenched in the substance…and that was when the Skaikru finally noticed him._

That night still came back to him in flashes, even now as he feared what Heda would do if she was interrupted by those Indra had escorted. While he doubted what he endured that night would be anywhere near as fear inducing as Heda’s wrath it was still something he found himself very much wishing to avoid.

He was thankful that he could not remember the full events of what took place after the Skaikru had seen him. Sometimes in his dream it would come back, being tied to the side of the drop ship, Raven’s explosions, having moonshine funneled down his throat. By the end of it all, when the sun had finally arisen he was only startled awake by Clarke’s yell of “These trees branches are hella firm!”

He was glad that even while intoxicated she was still able to fulfill her tree maintaining duties by what he supposed was checking on the only lightly burnt tree bark.

He was shaken out of his musings when he finally stumbled upon Clarke and…was that Elena? Laughing like mad men- er women, while Lexa glared at the only other person with them. He gulped momentarily thinking that Clarke had somehow gotten more of the Moonshine into the three other women.

That was when Lexa turned her glare to him.

 

\--

 

Raven shot up suddenly from where she was lying down. Eyes wide open in realization, a small part of her wondered how the heck she got from reminiscing to lying in her bed back in her tent but the other part of her was playing on a loop of left over moonshine musings:

 After staring down and blatantly lying to the grounder Commander, tailing, intoxicating and then tying up Clarke, almost dying for injuring her, almost dying again by scaring the grounders with their music, learning even more cringe and goal worthy aspects about Clarke’s sex life, almost getting Octavia stripped for her red underwear, tying up Clarke’s loyal guard.

After all of this

They were even further away from figuring out who the heck Clarke’s secret squeeze was

“Well.” She sighed, “Back to the drawing board.”

After Octavia woke up to find the resident genius missing from breakfast she found her laboring over a white board with very explicit drawings and details.

The two girls eyed each other before Octavia had her own revelation, “Oh fuck me, the secret squeeze isn’t Linus.”

“Nope.”

“We have literally no other leads.”

“None.”

Sigh, “Ok what’s the plan so far…”

Later in the afternoon when her friends had finally recovered from the more than exhausting antics of last night Raven and Octavia had gathered them all around to explain her final plan.

Miller gave a low whistle, “I don’t know about this Raven…”

Bellamy shook his head wildly, “No, this is incredibly insane, what if there’s an emergency? I think you and O have finally lost it.”

“Aw come on bro! So what? You don’t have a problem with drunken manipulation tactics but THIS is too far for you, is that what you’re saying right now?”

“THAT is exactly what I’m saying. Obviously I’ve let you guys go a bit too far, to be fair none of us has been completely sober in days, and I don’t care if I gain permanent freaking downer status, I am officially out!”

“Bell wait…” Lincoln placed a hand on Octavia’s shoulder, “We should give him some space.”

She nodded and turned to address the group, “Anyone else out? Cause once you’re in, you’re all in.”

“Afraid I’ll have to sit this out too guys, they need me in engineering.” With that Wick gave a quick peck to Raven’s cheek and followed Bellamy’s footsteps.

Harper also opted out, as much as she wanted to help someone had to look after Monroe, somehow the girl always managed to retain her liquor well into the next day and they couldn’t leave her unattended while the others would be busy with their pan.

Everyone else gave nods, some more tentative than others. Monty would have gladly opted out and dragged Jasper with him but he knew someone had to keep the group from getting too crazy and without Clarke or Bellamy he was the next voice of reason.

“Ok then, this shit’s about to get real. By the end of tomorrow, we’ll finally have this sorted.” Octavia said with a final nod and turned to look at Raven, drastic times called for drastic measures

“Yup, if all goes as it should, there’s no way we don’t figure out whoever the hell this secret squeeze is.”

 

 --

 

She woke up groggily hearing the argument outside between Linus and someone that sounded an awful lot like Bellamy. She sighed in her still half-asleep state and rolled to her left. She stopped finding a tight grip around her waist. Stroking the limb until it relaxed she then continued her rolling right when it seemed the argument outside was escalating.

 She was pretty sure she was still at least a little drunk, and barely awake, struggling to get her feet to co-operate and stop the noises before they woke up the owner of the limbs she just had to extract from around her body.

At last she arrived at the cabin door, flung it aside and hissed angrily, “What?” she was met with stunned silence.

Linus and Bellamy jumped back at the abrupt disturbance to their ‘conversation’ and stared wide eyed.

Linus hurriedly shrugged off his coat and cautiously approached the grumpy blonde to drape it over her shoulders. In her exhausted and drunk daze Clarke had stumbled outside in just a bra and very short…shorts. Thankfully Linus was so huge compared to the Skai Prisa that the coat acted like a giant leather trench coat on her frame, stopping at her knees.

“Skai Prisa,” Linus put his hands up in an attempt to placate her anger, “we are sorry to have disturbed you, I promise it will not happen again. Perhaps you should go back to bed.”

Clarke let out an incomprehensible grunt still glaring at the two men. Suddenly something seemed to click in Bellamy’s mind. Wasn’t this the Commander’s hut? He realized he voiced his question aloud when he saw Linus was also glaring at him. Bellamy just raised his eyebrow as if to say, ‘what?’

Linus rolled his eyes, a very Skaikru habit he was beginning to get used to and replied, “Sha.”

“Yes this is the Commander’s hut? Then why were you in there dressed like…well not dressed I mean. Did you sleep here last night?”

She just grunted in affirmation, he made a not to talk to her when she was a bit more coherent and instead got to the reason for his early morning visit, “Look I just wanted to warn you that the others…well. It’s a long story.”

Bellamy went on a half hour long tirade explaining how their group had been actively trying to uncover the identity of the one they called the secret squeeze. They had questioned multiple men that had fit the description, attempted to interrogate Ryder, when that failed they intoxicated both her and the Commander to see if they would spill the beans, but then the two with Lincoln had engaged in some sort of Trikru drinking game which led them away from the planned interrogation. After confirming Linus was indeed not the squeeze and realizing that the blonde leader could very well be into girls.

“And that’s the new plan those brilliant minds have concocted. So? What are we going to do now?”

Clarke gave one last grunt before slamming the door in Bellamy and Linus’ faces.

Both jumped once again after hearing a tremendous yell of, **“LLEEEXXXAAAAA!”** from the blonde who was earlier restricted to grunt communication…gruntication…huh.

Bellamy looked at Linus and Linus looked at him before returning to stand guard in front of the hut, stoic expression firmly in place.

He walked away shaking his head, “Two things I’ll never understand, women and grounders.”

He briefly wondered how he had started falling for Echo

 

\--

 

*“Uggghh. Klark haukom yu chichnes laud-de, hodness?” She asked wondering why her love was yelling while sitting up on their bed. She only vaguely recalled almost continuing her chase of Lincoln before Clarke promised her that they could snuggle in bed if she refrained from killing her best friend’s lover.

That was right before they made their way back to the clearing to find all of the Sky people staring up at the stars in thoughtful silence, Indra, Ryder, Echo and Linus looking at them worriedly all the while.

Thankfully they had shaken them out if it…some more forcefully than others, and were led back to their respective tents and cabins.

“Don’t haukom yu chichnes laud-de, hodness me. You know I wondered why Linus was suddenly here. Polis is like a full day’s ride non-stop and last I heard he was recovering with the healer Leksa so let me ask. Why was Linus suddenly brought here when I have more than enough, capable, personal guards here in TonDC and the Ark?”

When Lexa moved to get up and placate her Clarke held up a hand, “Did you know about my friends’ missions to find out who I’m with?”

“I-“

“And did you send for Linus because he matched the description? Long brown hair? Right bicep tattoo? Muscly?”

“Klark-“

Clarke turned away towards the bedside table and grabbed a cup of water. She turned back around to find Lexa standing right in front of her “Ahh-“ Her startled gasp was cut off by a pair of lips on her own.

“Lexa.You.Can’t.Stop.This.With.Kisses.” Clarke managed to get out in between the press of soft lips against her own

Not five minutes later Linus found himself taking a few steps away from the cabin behind him…eight minutes after that he decided the tree line had a much better vantage point of the area around the Commander’s cabin.

 

\--

 

“Seems like my sister and Clarke aren’t making it to breakfast today.” El said shoving a piece of thick bacon into her mouth.

The woman beside her nodded, “I still can’t believe she didn’t recognize me.” Moving to partake of her own breakfast

Indra and Echo took seat to the right of them with their own bowls of food, “I believe the term for her state is wasted. It would explain why very few Skaikru are present for the food.” Echo supplied.

Indra scoffed beside her, “They have Linkon and Nyko’s remedy for their drinking illnesses. I will tell you now El, be thankful you learned your lesson in Polis not about accepting rooms near to the Commander's bed.”

El and Echo blushed at the insinuation while the two older women sitting between them shared a chuckle.

“At least Leksa has found someone to keep up with her.”

They nodded softly at that, even if a few of them had reservations about the Skaikru in the end both women had proven themselves to be exceptionally strong leaders and if anyone deserved such well-earned moments of weakness, it was them.

Octavia and Raven plopped down on the chairs opposite the table to the four grounder warriors.

“Hey guys, don’t suppose you know where Clarke is?” Octavia asked

El mumbled under her breath, “Perhaps you should try her cabin." The taller woman next to her nudged her hard with her elbow while keeping a straight face. Octavia raised her eyes at Elena’s hunched over and pained expression, “We did try the cabin.” Octavia answered

“Yeah but then Linus stopped us like 30 feet out. It sounded like Heda was getting her game on.” Raven said whilst waggling her eyebrows suggestively

Elena sighed sitting back upright and taking a sip of her drink, “I really did not need to know about my sister’s love life but thank you Raven kom Skaikru.”

Indra spoke up before Elena made anymore…suggestions, “I am sure Klark will turn up when she is ready. No doubt Ryder is guarding her if Linus is with Heda.”

The two brunette sky women nodded and departed to grab their own plates of food knowing the first part of their plan had likely already been acted on.

 

\--

 

Clarke had once again, awoken first, this time to the naked skin of her girlfriend. Their legs were tangled together and Lexa’s head was tucked under Clarke’s chin. She detached herself despite Lexa’s tired mumbling and quieted her with a kiss to the forehead and the promise of food…lunch to be exact they had kind of been uh too busy, for breakfast, discussing important, um training things.

After said training they had had a chat about the merits of at least trusting Clarke’s closest friends with the secret of their relationship. Especially since Lexa had taken it upon herself to bring in Linus as a decoy and, if the way they had treated him was any indication, it would be in everyone’s benefit to tell them before the Skaikru set about interrogating any other grounders for information.

With that she had decided to tell her friends the moment she saw them. Or at least that was the plan anyway. But when she woke up in a dark and dank smelling cave, tied to what could only be a chair and with no other noises to indicate where she was well she guessed today was going to end a lot different than she planned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how long until you guys realize I have yet to confirm or deny if that truly is Anya or if Lexa's drunken-ness has imagined all these similarities...  
> Sorry for more filler but the story must go on somehow, oh and there's maybe 2 chapters of this left at most 3. Either 2 chapters or one extremely long one, we'll see it's a work in progress  
> Let me know what you guys thought!  
>  
> 
> * you know from in Mount Weather, when Jasper is getting his blood transferred into Maya and Dr.Tsing says they'll take it from here and Monty just puts up his hands and sits down in the chair in the room like, i don't trust you with the life of this pie loving fool...anyway


	8. Operation Distract Heda (ODH the sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delve deeper into the mind of Monty's inner musings as we near the end to this insane ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is late i know i'm sorry, i would say 'BUT there's a reason' but honestly it just took a lot to get this out and school started. But it's almost over guys.  
> Some of you are gonna hate me a bit after this...sorry in advance

 

Well first thing’s first. She was definitely blind folded, although as far as she could tell no light was hitting her either, so she was some place dark. The sound of water dripping onto stone was what made her figure that she was being held in some kind of cave. From what she could smell it seemed mossy enough to be a cave, and dank enough.

She tested the restraints on her arms and legs, her arms strapped together in front of her and her legs strapped to each separate chair leg. This was not going to be easy to escape from.

While her extendable staff and sword were removed from her back she still felt the dagger Lexa had gifted her with, leaning in the strap on the inside of her jacket. Now if only she could reach it somehow. From what she felt the chair was far too warm and ridged to be metal, maybe wood.

She stopped wiggling when she heard faint voices and footsteps approach her. They were too far away to make out much sound and had stopped talking many steps back. She played dead, preferring them to be surprised for what she planned next.

Someone shuffled behind her chair and untightened the cloth around her head that served as a blind fold.

Clarke immediately flung her head back as hard as she could, meeting the bone of what she assumed was a chin. She heard the muffled curse before driving her chair back, unbalancing the person behind her. Using the adrenaline rush she managed to hunch awkwardly onto her legs before spinning at the other person in the cave and rushing back into them until she jarringly hit the cave wall with the outstretched chair legs. The person behind her gave out a groan and Clarke knew her plan had worked. The chair was in fact made of wood, and the legs and seat of the chair were mostly shattered at the impact with the cave wall. Clarke used the rest of her strength to detach the chair arms from the rest of the broken seat and managed to reach far enough to grab her dagger, disconnecting her bindings.

She could feel a slight chaffing on her wrists and damn it if her head didn’t hurt from where it met a clearly chiseled jaw, like damn it could probably cut diamonds, but at least she was free.

She turned and lunged for the one who had taken off her blindfold bringing the dagger up, her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark surroundings.

She stopped frozen with the dagger raised, shocked. Oh Lexa would not be happy about this.

That was her last thought before a heavy object connected with her skull and sent her into a state of unconsciousness.

 

\--

 

“Well shit, that looked like it hurt.” Jasper said, throwing away the detached wooden chair limb

“That looked like it hurt? That looked like it fucking HURT!? Really Jasper….REALLY!? Because I’d say, you know just judging from the FREAKING WELT growing at the back of her head, that she may just have a FUCKING CONCUSSION!”

The boy at least had the decency to look sheepish under the two brunettes’ glares.

“It looked like she was about to go all WanHeda on us, I was just trying to save Raven.”

She said referring to the moment when Clarke had a dagger raised as if to kill said mechanic

“Jasper, I was knocked down, disoriented and even I could see Clarke stopped attacking when she saw it was us.” Octavia said crossing her arms.

“I panicked ok.”

“Yeah panicked, just like earlier IN MY LAB!”

Jasper raised his hands in surrender at Raven’s advancing form, “Ok to be fair, she jumped me that time.”

“She walked into the lab and literally said, ‘Hi guys!’.”

Jasper back up until he hit the wall of the cave they had chosen to hide in, “I can’t turn off and on my survival instinct. And wasn’t the plan to kidnap her in the first place so that whoever this secret squeeze is can realize she’s missing and come find her through the obvious clues we lay?”

Octavia brought a hand up to smack her head, “Yes Jas, that was the plan, you know until Monty informed us that Clarke was to be in meetings with the Commander later this evening.”

At that the lanky boy raised a brow in confusion, “So?”

“So!” Raven exclaimed bringing his attention back to the girl in front of him, “That means the secret squeeze and the fucking Commander of the 12 clans will both be looking for Clarke!”

The younger girl nodded, kneeling down to confirm that the blonde was officially K.O’ed before speaking, “And I for one don’t want to explain how you managed to knock Clarke out with blunted objects twice in the space of 3 hours.”

The girls saw as realization followed by fear and more panic lighted Jasper’s eyes, “…shit.”

 

\--

 

_**“10-4 Cinnamon roll we have a problem, over.”** _

_**“Uh copy that wild child? I thought we had delayed this till after the meeting. And why is that my code name? Uh, over.”** _

_**“Never mind that, we need a distraction for the big kahuna, over.”** _

_**“Big kahuna? O what’s going on?”** _

_**“Oh I’ll tell you what’s going on Millimeter-”** _

_**“Wait Millimeter? Please tell me that isn’t my code name.”** _

_**“We can worry about your names later boys. We have a problem, a goggle wearing, moonshine making, grass smoking sized problem!”** _

_**“Ok, Rae settle. What did he do now?”** _

_**“Well Monty your best friend decided it would be a good idea to knock out our fearless leader with one of my wrenches when she walked in on us in my lab.”** _

_**“Fuck Jasper! is she ok?!”** _

_**“Well I mean she may have been.”** _

_**“What do you mean by may have been Oc-wild child?”** _

_**“Thank you cinnamon roll, at least someone respects the codes. Anyway she may have been fine, great even, if Goggles hadn’t hit her over the head again with a chair leg.”** _

_**“Aw fucking hell Jasper. I leave you alone for a few minutes.”** _

_**“I panicked!”** _

_**“The Commander’s gonna kill us!”** _

_**“Not if Robin has anything to say about it. Gather round bitches.”** _

_**“Thank you wild child, now in order for this to work we need to keep Kahuna distracted for as long as possible, by any means necessary. First we need you guys to convince Bellamy to help us. We need to get the pounded grounder up here to make sure Clarke hasn’t been irreparably damaged by this shit head-“** _

_**“I said I was sorry-“** _

_**“Then you guys need to keep her away long enough for us to ensure Clarke’s safety and that she’ll protect us from her grounder bestie. Got it?”** _

_**“Well getting Bellamy to help fix this mess should be easy enough, his sister his responsibility and all that. But how the heck do you suggest Monty and I keep the Commander busy?”** _

_**“Look I don’t know Nathan but you two are smart. Figure something out. Tell her some long winded story and make it seem like a Skaikru cultural thing. She’d hate to disrespect our customs. Sing a bloody song if you have to just get Lincoln here and keep Lexa there!”** _

_**“Yeah. You guys are probably the most trusted Skaikru right now. Miller just because of your low profile and Cinnamon roll because you’re too pure and good for this world. If there’s anyone Kahuna will believe it’s you two. Raven and I over and out.”** _

\--

 

“So how are we gonna do this?” Miller looked incredulous

“Really? We’re actually going through with this?”

Monty shrugged as only Monty could, “Either that or we kiss Jasper, Raven and Octavia goodbye. Then the Sky people claim revenge for what the tree people did in their bid to what they thought was protecting our leader from a potentially harmful kidnapping.”

“Okaaayy but-“

“Which will in itself lead to more fighting of tree versus sky people turning friend against friend and lovers against each other because despite the initial hesitation bonds have been formed with people from almost every clan.”

“I get that, I do-“

“But by the laws of the coalition and under the misunderstanding it could lead to all-out war where sides will be chosen and blood will spill over the land staining it red like the sins of our forefather’s eons ago when the nuclear bombs were first launched. And the never ending cycle will repeat itself as inevitable as the sand in the hourglass falls.”

Miller was perplexed, slightly amused but otherwise greatly concerned, “And on that rambling note I think we know which one of us should make their way to distract the almighty Heda.”

“What?! Miller you can’t leave me to-“

“Just chill Monty you got this.” He said resting a reassuring arm on the boy’s shoulder, “As soon as I convince Bellamy to help, he can go find Lincoln and I’ll come and help you keep the Commander busy. Ok??”

“OK but dude-!

“Later!” Miller jogged off in the last place he had seen Bellamy heading, to the river while Monty stalked towards the larger huts in the village.

‘Ok Monty, you got this. You can do this. You can keep her involved long enough to save your friends. Yeah! You could be the hero, not that they deserve, but that they need right now. You were born for this, molded by this moment. From the day you arrived on the planet, and blinking stepped into the sun-‘

His musings were sharply interrupted when he collided with the bulk of Linus’ chest. Although the thoughts did give him an idea. Anyway back on track where Linus was…since Clarke definitely wasn’t with him, then the Commander should be close by. Thankfully Linus did not seem at all put off by the Sky boy walking into him

“Yo Linus, what’s good bro?”

He confused look crossed his face but otherwise the grounder smiled at him, “Hei Monti kom Skaikru. Have you seen the Skai Prisa? Heda requests her presence on a matter.”

Monty physically paled but otherwise gave no inclination that he knew what state his leader was in. To be honest she could be well on her way to a speedy death if his soon to be dead best friend had anything to say about it.

“Actually that’s why I’m here! Clarke deemed it necessary for me and a colleague who will join me later, to educate the Commander on certain Skaikru customs before the meeting. She said it was urgent so as to not uhhh offend! Yes.”

Linus looked at him worriedly, “Uh I mean so she will not, NOT offend the older members of the council. You know how the elders can be stuck in their ways.” He finished will a smile nudging the man playfully in his rock hard stomach.

_‘Sheesh, is he MADE of stone?’_

“Our elders are greatly valued treasures often given gifts of honor for their wisdom and guidance in troubling times when the Commander’s spirit is still seeking a new host.”

_‘That sounds fake but ok’_

Seeing the disbelieving look Linus questioned the boy, “Why what do your elders do?”

Thankfully the boy was saved from answering when the one he sought sauntered over to them. They lowered their heads in respect at Lexa’s approach. She nodded to both males, “Monti, Linus. Tell me have you any information as to the whereabouts of Klark?”

Linus shook his head, “I am afraid not Heda, but the Skai Prisa has sent the one Monti with imperative customs of his people that if not heard may lead to your unintentional disrespect of their elders.”

Leksa raised a brow clearly concerned. Surely Klark could have made her aware of this sooner…even if they were distracted. Nevertheless she would focus on ensuring to not disrespect such honorable members of the Skai clan.

“Of course, come Monti, we shall have privacy in my tent.”

Monty nodded and followed eagerly, “Right just let me contact my friend, Miller. He’ll join me later to ensure I get all the details to you correctly.” He said pulling out his comm to let Miller know they’d be in the Commander’s war tent before following her behind the tent flaps.

When she sat down in her throne looking at him expectantly that was when he knew he’d have to Monty like he never Monty’ed before. He was about to clear his throat to begin when Lexa stopped him with an upheld hand.

“If it is all right with you Monti I would like Indra to be here for your counsel. In the slime chance that I forget anything, Indra will also be present at the meeting and should be sure to correct me before any misconduct can happen.”

He only nodded again, watching as Linus was told to find Indra for them.

_‘Ok a few extra seconds gained before nuclear world domination part 2. I am killing it!’_

 

\--

 

“Jasper did what!? I thought you were putting it off for a few days!”

“We were but apparently the big goof panicked, so are you in or not Bell? Because if not I need to be looking for Lincoln all like now before Monty bites himself in the ass with his words.”

Miller stated, appealing to the boy’s sense of duty, “If this goes downhill Jasper won’t be the only one taking the blame, Raven and Octavia are there too.”

He smirked as he saw the moment Bellamy’s catch phrase flitted through the older boy’s thoughts. His sister, his responsibility and all that. Resolves enters his eyes

“Ok, how do I find them?”

“Here take this.” He enthusiastically handed over his radio, “Raven will tell you how to get there once you have Lincoln, now go-“

“Not so fast. Disha Skaikru, always getting into trouble.”

El emerged from the shadows, The woman that arrived with her the other night was also there. Her weapon of choice, a spear, strapped to her back. Bellamy gulped recognizing both ladies, “ Elena and-“

“Save it Skai boy.” The older girl spit at him, “Didn’t I tell you they were up to no good? Kidnapping the Skai Heda of all things. Tch” She asked turning to Heda’s sister, who sighed

“You did tell me. Come Bellomi, if you truly wish for this to end peacefully you will need our help. Unless you know the specific region here Linkon has been sent to scout?” She asked rhetorically

He shook his head nonetheless causing El to smirk, “Believe it or not we are rather fond of your amusing and often childish ways. And it sounds like Klark needs all the help she can get.”

“Hmph you would never believe I helped train her, only to be knocked out by the one with the odd glass on his head.”

“I told you not to underestimate them.” Shrugging Miller ran to where Monty last radioed he’d be, praying the boy still had his head attached to his shoulders.

Bellamy subjected himself to following the grounder warriors’ lead in search of Lincoln. He hoped they would find him before it was too late.

 

\--

 

“from the day we arrived on this, well THE Ark and ehem blinking stepped into the artificial fluorescent lighting, there was more to see than could have ever been seen and obviously more to do than had ever been done- Oh hey Miller! Commander this is the guy that’s going to help me make sure I explain this right.” Monty said gesturing happily to his friend, he was gladder that he hadn’t abandoned him than anything.

Three pairs of eyes moved to Miller’s slightly flushed form as he had just ran from where he left Bellamy to find Monty with not only the Commander but her grumpy general and the crazy assassin Ice Nation chick. If he wasn’t 100% done with this plan before he certainly was now.

Miller rolled his eyes catching the last of Monty’s spiel…Lion King seriously was that all he could come up with? He seemed to communicate effectively with his eyes as Monty’s own almost dared him to do better.

“Now Nathan here can take over telling you about an ancient Skaikru history tale, thing that may be referenced in the meeting later.”

“Right, well.” The bearded boy began clearing his throat “This next…excerpt comes from our history lessons. It speaks of a tale of the great bravery and strength of our ancestors. Something I’m sure warriors such as yourself can appreciate.”

The women were already looking more intrigued than whatever Monty had deigned to tell them and Miller smirked noting this

“It began in the frozen tundra. Ice and hail beat down on our forefather’s backs as they worked to harvest the precious resource before it could melt come spring. The leader of our people, much like yourself Commander, was a woman filled with much strength. She was called to lead after the horrific death of her parents one night, late in an alleyway. When she and her sister returned from a play and were stopped by a thief who then shot them in front of the two girls. “

“From that day forth our queen had vowed to take vengeance on those who hid on the shadows and used the night. She became a dark avenger. Out own caped crusader.”

All eyes were on him, enraptured in his tale. Even Monty was in awe of the boy’s skills. Maybe they could pull this off after all

“Her sister on the other hand was the complete opposite. While her sister had grown closed off and isolated, the young sky princess.” He grinned at his cleverness, “was so happy and full of life. She wanted nothing more but to prosper and share with the happiness of her people. She was full of music and loved to sing and dance to encourage joy amongst her people. Often times people could swear that her voice was an entire band in it’s own as her random bursts into song seemed to be accompanied by a full orchestra of violins and pianos despite there being none in sight. Her voice had an almost magical quality as it could lull the people into a trance so deep, they would copy her dance moves exactly whilst standing behind her.”

 

\--

 

Jasper looked up as footsteps approached their cave, “Raven, Octavia they’re here!” He yelled excitedly as Bellamy entered, a worried Elena and Lincoln in tow. The woman behind them simply shot him a murderous glare before returning to an otherwise neutral expression.

Lincoln rushed to Clarke’s side. She was on the ground where they left her and groaning softly

“Will she be ok?” Octavia asked kneeling beside him. They watched him gently cradle her head and prod her hair before nodding solemnly.

“She will be fine after a few days, she is just in pain from the hit.” He reached into the pouch beside him bringing out a large jar filled with green liquid, “Drinking this should help numb the pain.”

Jasper eager to help was unscrewing the cap and opening Clarke’s lips in the blink of an eye

“Wait!”

The woman used her spear to knock the jar away from Clarke’s lips, everyone was glaring at Jasper and waiting for Lincoln to explain, “She only needed but a spoonful.” He said gruffly

They were going to start hurling insults at the boy until they realized Clarke’s groans had stopped and her eyes seemed to be fluttering open.

“Where?...Who?...”

She looked up to them with glazed blue irises. Trying to focus on everything and nothing until Lincoln’s war painted face came firmly into view. She let out a brilliant smile and giggled, bringing a hand to poke his cheek

“You look like a raccoon…” she gasped “Raccoon face! But where’s the raccoon leader? She’s pretty.” She giggled again and they all groaned in defeat.

Yup

They were screwed

They all started praying to whatever was listening that Miller and Monty could hold off the Commander long enough for the pain medication to leave her system

 

\--

 

“And that Commander is why, the cold never bothered us anyway.”

It had taken a solid two hour speech and still the boys had no sign from Raven as to Clarke’s condition. At first they were enraptured but two hours of talk could make even the most focused warrior bored and the Commander seemed to be the embodiment of someone who was not amused.

“Thank you for that…enlightening history lesson, Miller, Monti. Now if you could direct me to where Klark is…” She trailed off seeing the two exchange glances

“The thing about that Commander is uh, we don’t know.” Monty said bluntly…Miller smacked his face with his palm. That was not what the Commander needed to hear right now

“You do not know? Did you not deliver this lesson on her request?”

“We did, yes. But she said she had somewhere else to go after and we didn’t think to ask where.” Miller jumped in.

“Very well then, I will see if any of my scouts have news of her location.”

“No!” Monty yelled, schooling his horrific expression back into neutrality. Sure Raven and Octavia had been careful in getting Clarke out of the village and into the cave they currently hid in but there was no way to know what the scouts may have seen. An unconscious Clarke certainly could not have asked them to give the Commander any kind of history lesson. An unconscious Clarke couldn’t do much of anything but flail around like a sack of potatoes.

“What Monty here means is that, there’s no need to disrupt the scouts who have obviously been tasked with very important jobs to guard us and report any suspicious comings and goings, let me just call up Raven with Monty’s radio,” He said grabbing said object from where it was clipped on his belt, “and I’m sure she can tell us where Clarke is.”

**“ _This is Miller, calling Raven. Would you be so kind as to tell the Commander where Clarke is? Over.”_**

_**“…Uhhhh this is Raven. Clarke is here with me. Over.”** _

“Oh well there you go. She’s safe and sound with Raven, anyway we better be heading out.”

“Wait.” Both boys froze in their retreat by the single command

“I wish to speak with Clarke.”

Miller swallowed dryly before going back to the radio

_**“Raven, the Commander wishes to speak with Clarke. Over.”** _

_**“Ehem um that’s a negative on that Miller. Clarke is otherwise disposed at the moment.”** _

_***giggles*** _

Miller holds down the button blocking out the other side of the radio as a murmured Commander heart eyes seems to have been uttered on the other side. Thankfully the sound was soft and the radio was near to his ears and not on speaker.

“It seems Clarke is busy…Commander.”

Leksa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She assumed the two boys were nervous from being in her presence. She knew how intimidating she could be. Now however she was growing wary of their true intentions.  

“Very well then, let Raven tell you how to lead me to her.”

Both boys’ eyes widened before Monty had an idea, “Oh but Commander I have erred. I forgot to tell you about the musical portion of the lesson. As you know the younger sky princess was very musically inclined and her song is practically the anthem of our people.”

“It matters not Monti of the Sky people. The Commander does not take part in other clans singing rites. That is up to my general. Indra will stay and learn your song while Echo accompanies me and the one with the radio to Klark.”

The boys consented realizing there was nothing more they could do and hoping against hope that Clarke was better, or they were all going down for this one.

As they left through the tent with Miller, Indra turned to eye the boy expectantly, right the song.

“Right so. The song is called…Hakuna Matata! Now normally this is a three person song so bear with me. Eh eh hem.

Hakuna matata

What a wonderful phrase

“Person number 2.” He says, changing his accent slightly as he sings

Hakuna matata, ain’t no passing craaaazzeee

“And together.”

It means no worries for the end of your days

It’s our problem free, philosophy

Hakuna Matata.

“Here it gets a bit dramatic.”

 

\--

 

Try as he might to lead them down the wrong paths and circle around, Miller dares not incur the Commander’s wrath further and they eventually end up at the mouth of the cave.

What meets them when they enter is more normal than the boy had given them credit for.

Clarke seemed fine and well sitting against the cave wall, some kind of head band tied around the top of her hair and forehead. She was talking animatedly with Lincoln and Octavia while poking their faces…ok maybe that last bit seemed off but everything else was fine.

Elena and her grounder friend were talking in hushed tones looking worried, Bellamy and Raven were keeping an eye on Jasper. They may have actually pulled this off. That is until Clarke turned at their entrance and leapt straight into the Commander’s startled arms exclaiming

“Bow down before the great raccoon Commander heathens!”

Oh this wasn’t going to end well

Leksa was…shocked to say the least. While she did approve of Clarke enforcing the Commander’s authority she saw no reason why her friends should be made to bow down. Nor did she understand the reference to whatever this, raccoon was.

More shocking than that was when Clarke began to affectionately nuzzle their cheeks together. Leksa pulled back giving the blonde a thorough examination.

That was when she noticed a few strands of Clarke’s hair seemed to be stained red. She lifted them with her fingers and noted subconsciously that everyone had become agonizingly silent. Something very unlike the Skaikru. She had noted the unusual head dress the moment she saw the blonde, dismissing it. Now however she found it very much out of place. She unwrapped it gently to find a bandage wrapped around Clarke’s head and her gaze immediately hardened realizing the red stain was Clarke’s blood.

Clarke had become dizzy on her feet, probably from the head wound, and was swaying precariously until Leksa hoisted her into her arms bridal style. Her sister approached her placating, “I know it looks bad sis but how about we get Klark somewhere safe before chewing out these branwadas…ok?”

Leksa not trusting herself to speak, nodded and began the 7 minute trek back to the village where Clakre once again lost consciousness.

 

\--

 

Clarke groaned, waking to the unrelenting noises she could hear clogging up her ears. Angered yells and frustrated arguments went back and forth from where she lay.

“one reason why this BRANWADA should not be set raun ona tri!” well there was her Lexa

“Heda please, Jasper is stupid, we know this. Klark will be fine in time. I am sure he did  not truly mean her any harm.” Lincoln, the peacemaker as always

“Yeah, I only knocked her out. Both times were accidents I swear.” Oh Jasper

“…Jasper you fucking idiot.” And that was Bellamy

“You are telling me that you assaulted the Skai Prisa TWO TIMES!?” Now would be a great time for her eyes to co-operate with her mind.

“Heda please allow me.” And there was Luna

She heard the unmistakable noise of Luna twisting the handle on her spear, revealing the two sharped points that were housed within it

“Did you just transform that into a fucking harpoon!?” she heard Raven oogle as she continued to try and force her body to obey her

“You did not truly think a measly speak would befit the leader of the Boat People.”

An especially loud groan from her caused the voices to die down as she forced her eyes opened. The furs beneath her were warm enough that she did not at first realize her jacket was removed and she was left in one of Lexa’s tank tops.

“Klark…” She turned to find Lexa hovering near her, wanting to reach out but restraining herself under her friends’ fearful sight.

She sighed, if she had just had a few more seconds to explain to Raven and Octavia and then eventually the rest of the crew that she and Lexa were together this whole crazy day may never had happened. Now they would have to push the meeting back and Clarke would be saddled with a massive headache for some time to come.

She raised a hand seeing Octavia was about to disrupt her inner musings,

“Before this goes ANY further. Let it be known,” she began, taking Lexa’s nearest hand in her own

“My so called secret squeeze,” she said, gesturing quotation marks with her free hand, “is the Commander.”

There were a few seconds of silence before Lincoln paled and her friends burst out laughing

“Well we know the drug is definitely still in her system.” Octavia exclaimed still laughing raucously

“Oh my fucking god.” She would face palm herself if not for the fact her head still hurt immensely

“Fine, if you all won’t believe me, maybe this will help.”

She grabbed Lexa as forcibly as she could by the scruff of her jacket and quickly mashed their lips together before pulling away

“See?”

Lexa was lost in a state of bliss having missed Clarke’s affectionate kisses all day. The sky people were stunned before Jasper got down on his knees begging, “Please Heda, she’s sick! I hit her head myself! Please don’t kill Klark for touching your sacredness!”

Despite his pitiful pleas, Jasper was right.

If the sky people weren’t screwed before they certainly were now…or were they?

They were all stunned for what was hopefully the final time that day when Lexa, finally out of her daze, cradled Clarke's cheeks with her hands and kissed Clarke back gently.

 

 

 

 


	9. Princess Did Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally come to a head, an epic duel, the Skaikru realize what's been in front of them this whole time, a Trikru Skaikru civil war, will the British ever actually come or naw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter of my first fic on this site. Damn guys it's been awesome and writing this was so frustrating but thanks to a lot of inspiration from friends it's done!
> 
> Kind of bittersweet but thank you Camille, Berenice and Mac for this conclusion. Thank you Jude for letting me borrow Linus and Lordo for well...you'll see
> 
> Warning I did not hold back with the references and secret jokes etc and so forth this is crazy random finale time...enjoy!

 

Lexa was in a daze, Clarke had kissed her, the annoying Skai _goufa_ that wore the mountain glasses was groveling at her feet, the trouble making Skaikru were trembling in fear and at her mercy. Life was good. That was until someone tried to pry her precious Skai Prisa out of her arms. She snarled back into focusing noticing the scene around her.

Indra and Luna seemed ready to strike down those that would dare lay a hand on Clarke, Jasper’s sniveling lump included, Octavia and Bellamy had jumped back the moment she had reacted to them trying to get Clarke away from her and the Skaikru in general seemed to be fearful of what she would do next. That was the moment when the cries of mercy from the boy clicked

“-bumps on the head can do strange things and really we should have taught her that just because she has a butt gifted from the gods themselves, she really can’t go around making out with heads of state that command armies bigger than the fucking-“

“Em pleni!” She yelled.

She moved as if to hide Clarke behind her and could practically sense the eye roll she was sure had just graced the features of her precious, but thankfully the girl remained silent. She addressed the other Skai branwadas then, with a special focus on Jasper

“I will escort Clarke back to my cabin where she can rest from her injuries and won’t be disturbed by your tortured screams.”

“Wait what!?” Jasper exclaimed

“Uhhh…” Monty was searching futilely for a way out of this mess even as the group of friends proceeded to back up to the tent entrance

“Wait! No, no, no. Lexa!”

The Skaikru gasped as Clarke boldly addressed the great uniter of the Coalition of the now 13 clans. Raven made to move forward, as if to clamp a hand over the sick girl’s mouth but Lexa’s warning snarl was enough to send her reeling backwards. Still she tried to help the Commander see reason

“Commander, please-“

“Not now Raven, I got this, Lexa-“ Clarke retorted

“Clarke.” Lexa began

“Clarke maybe you shouldn’t-“

“Not now Bellamy, trying to save your asses. Lexa-“

“Clarke-“

“Monty, you too?”

“We’re just concerned about what you may-“

“Monty I think she’s got this.”

“But Miller I-“

“Look guys, leave! Lexa-“

“No stay, have them tied up in the stockade-“

“Lexa!”

It was at this point that Ryder and Linus were trying to assess who they feared most if it came down to the leaders issuing different orders. Lexa couldn’t really blame them for any hesitation, she ordered them to listen to Clarke as if she was Heda. In any case they hoped they’d live to see another day.

“Clarke! Ai hodness beja.” Clarke sighed in exasperation, not only was this conversation going nowhere, but was Lexa really making puppy eyes at her to try to get Clarke to agree to her friends’ possible torture?

“No Lexa,”

“But he physically harmed you and they had you detained for spirits know how long! Then they betrayed my trust by attempting to distract me with the few Skaikru I was beginning to like.”

Somewhere in the background she could hear Octavia mumble something about precious cinnamon rolls for the win, “They compromised your safety and health, as well as the stability of our peace within the Coalition. What if something had happened or an emergency required your assistance as a leader or a healer? They must be punished Klark.”

Clarke nodded resigned, of course they would have to be taught some kind of lesson but at least she could make sure they didn’t receive any permanent physical damage from it.

“Leksa, I agree, but no tying my friends up on a tree, please.” She gazed as deeply into the Commander’s eyes as she could and Indra almost scoffed at the silent interaction

“Very well.” Not trusting her to agree so easily Clarke spoke again

“And no maiming them.” She noted her shoulder slump slightly but it wasn’t enough

“Leksa, the punishment shouldn’t include causing them any kind of bodily harm, directly or indirectly. They’re fragile space born bodies couldn’t handle it.”

The Commander sighed, “Fine hodness. They will not receive bodily harm for assaulting you and then hiding you from us.”

“No, no they will not be bodily harmed for any reason ever, unless like they try to stage a coup or create a sentient life force that threatens to herald back the nuclear age that sent the old world people into space in the first place.”

The only look the Commander was capable of giving in that moment was one of astonishment.

Raven awkwardly asserted, “Oddly specific but I’ll take it.” She subtly threw out a hard drive and stomped on it. The only words drawn on was a crude looking ‘A.I’

Before the situation could dissolve further, raucous yells of “Heda!” were heard from outside the healing tent.

A rigid body stalked through, a familiar stoic mask in place. The burly set of their shoulders screamed of their strength and the way they carry themselves speak of regalia and power.

“What the-?”

Elena is cut off when the beast hurdles towards her and encases her body with his own. Bright green eyes, slightly darker than her own, glitter with amusement.

“Were you saying something little one?”

Only muffled remarks could be heard and Clarke chuckled as El’s scathing glare cut from the man currently giving her what could only be described as a bear hug, to Clarke and Lexa’s unhelpful countenance.

“Ah don’t think you won’t get it good too sestras.” He said gazing up at the Commander and Skai Prisa.

The girls’ eyes widened and Elena smirked, feeling his arms subtly loosen his hold from her right before he pounced.

Somehow he had managed to capture them both into his strong arms. Lexa rolled her eyes as the blonde’s chuckles escalated into full on laughter.

“Are you sure he isn’t secretly Skaikru? Maybe we missed it when he fell from the Sky. Less of an explosion.”

Indra and Luna nodded their heads in assent as the woman behind the new arrival stepped from behind him.

“Hmph, and what are you doing here?” Elena snarked

“Is that anyway to address me Seken?” the woman with the tall cheekbones and accented eyes crossed her arms. Her braided dirty blonde hair, held back the headband around her forehead and sword hung limply at her side.

“Please I haven’t been your Second in years granny. I know your memory can get bad with old age and all but…”

Before the older woman could pounce Lexa had decided she had enough, “Em pleni, Elena,” Nodding she turned her head in greeting, “Onya, Kaiden, what brings you all the way from Polis?”

At that the giant man let go of the two women and clasped hands with Luna, Indra, Ryder, Echo, Lincoln, Octavia and Linus. He only gave a small dip of his head to the others as they seemed very wary of him, even as Octavia asserted his coolness despite being the brother of the woman that wanted to harm them within reason, and the fact that he was quite huggable.

Anya huffed and relaxed her posture, she would refrain from harming Heda’s sister, for now…

“When you called Linus away from his recovery I grew worried. Then I learned those two trouble makers had left ahead of schedule as well.” She said gesturing to Elena and Luna who glared

 “The next thing I know, a scout informs me that someone is posturing as me in TonDC, the Skaikru are growing more dangerous in their rituals and the young Sekens believe we must fight the so called BritishKru. Naturally the council grew worried, when they are worried they drive me insane. I decided to remove myself from their presence. Of course this nut came with me.”

Kaiden raised a brow in amusement, very like his sisters and spoke, “When we arrived we were ushered into this tent by Naiko saying the alliance with the Skai people was breaking and that Klark had been gravely injured if Heda’s expression and the later yelling was anything to go by. I am glad to see you in one piece Klark.” Kaiden and Clarke shared a smile

“So am I big guy.”

“So,” Anya drawled resting her hands on her hips, “Care to explain?”

Lexa sheepishly refused to meet her mentor’s eyes, Clarke blushed but otherwise had a smirk on her face and her friends were stealthily trying to sneak out of the large medical tent.

Octavia and Raven had slowly backed up all the way to the tent flaps but suddenly found a warm wall blocking their entrance. A wall in the shape of the Trikru healer, Nyko.

He grunted in response. Without turning away from her former second Anya bit out, “I believe you are all needed in this explanation, Reivon, Okteivia.”

The girls gulped at the barely restrained growl, Jasper still hadn’t dared to move from his kneeling position and was beginning to acutely feel the hard ground digging into his knees. Even the tiniest adjustment he made to his stance made Lexa and Indra snarl in aggression. Lexa stopped at the feel of Clarke’s hand on her lower back but Luna was once again pointing her trident dangerously close to his face. Echo rolled her eyes in exasperation

“Honestly it’s a long story.”

Anya regarded the once Azgeda gona closely, “I have a lot of time and I don’t believe we’ve met,”

“Ekko once Azgeda, now kom Trikru. I was freed from the mountain and granted asylum after the war. To make a long story short, those goufas,” she said gesturing to the sky people, “got drunk one night from a game of Never Have I ever.”

Kaiden guffawed having participated in this game before with Klark and his siblings in Polis. Needless to say they had all gotten extremely, ‘wasted’. A drunk Heda rarely had eyes for anyone besides Klark or had any kind of logic and reasoning skills except pertaining to all things, blonde haired and blue eyed. More than once she had incorrectly identified her guards whilst stumbling back to her home.

Echo kept on after glaring at the interruption, “during which Klark seemed to have let slip that she was seeing someone. Apparently the Skaikru are blind to obvious signs of Trikru courtship, something I have experience with first-hand, and were confused as to who her lover was.”

“Very true, they are blinder than the winged creatures that inhabit the tunnels.” Indra asserted,

“I had thought them smart enough to leave it alone until they decided to find out for themselves. Their various plans included inebriating the Hedas, questioning the warriors by loosening their tongues with their moonshine and most recently kidnapping Klark in hopes that her lover would rescue her.”

“I see, it still does not explain why Luna was supposedly sporting herself around as me.”

Lexa rubbed her neck embarrassedly, “That would be my fault Onya. In the darkened forest and in my apparent state of….drunkenness, I had mistook Luna for you.”

The two similar heighted, braided haired warriors eyed each other, “I am failing to see how Heda.”

The red headed leader of the boat people remarked, her amber eyes meeting her sister’s own. Ryder scoffed but quickly covered it up as a cough when Kaiden nudged him roughly.

“Something to add Ryder?”

The hulking beast shrunk back into the furthest corner of the tent by Linus. “No Onya, no.”

The Commander snorted, “In any case something must be done to this sniveling, idiotic, reckless, cowa-“ Lexa interrupted her own tirade at Clarke’s pointed look, “the branwada will clean out the stables for a month. Indra, assign a warrior to oversee his punishment.”

“Sha Heda.”

“So am I the only one that’s going to address the fact that the woman we all thought died the night we got Clarke back from Mount Weather is really alive?”

Anya ignored Octavia’s outraged cries and turned to her sister and Elena.

“Come Luna, El, less their insolence rubs off on you. Gona, I would know more details of what happened while I was gone.”

“Sha Anya.” Luna readily agreed and Elena followed. Echo shrugged as she trudged behind them obviously bored now that Jasper was not to be tied to the tree.

“You know my sister has a point, she was shot, in critical condition. Jackson had to stay by her until the alliance was finalized just to keep her heart beating before the Trikru took her away.”

 “Anya is one of the most stubborn people I know, even more than Klark.”

“…Hey wait a minute, I am not-“

“I think what Heda’s trying to say Griffin, is that Anya’s gonplei ain’t gonna be odon till she says so.” Raven theorized.

The Commander nodded in agreement thankful that at least one of the sky people understood her meaning. She knew there was a reason she had kept the mechanic around despite her random explosions and tests.

“It is best you all leave now before I recall how many of you were involved in what resulted in Klark being hurt.”

They all hastily nodded, Octavia with a, “Sha, Heda.” As they left the two leaders, figuring in Clarke’s injured state the Commander wouldn’t harm her for the unexpected kiss.

 

\--

 

“Hodness beja, rest. I will transport you to the cabin soon.”

Lexa had noted that the girl had crumpled in on herself well before Anya and Kaiden had arrived. The man in question went to Clarke’s side and gently lifted her into the cot.

“Mochof, Kaiden. I’ll rest Leksa, honestly, I think that kind of too all the energy from me.”

 Lexa went to the bedside and kissed her cheek softly.

“I’ll get you some food.”

“No sestra.” Lexa looked up into her adopted brother’s warm eyes, “Allow me, you have had a longer day than I have of travel.”

Instead of arguing she silently communicated her thanks. The man brought them a tray filled with sliced pork, leafy greens and rice before bidding them a good evening and the promise of lunch with them in the morning.

It was endearing in a way. How Lexa would constantly ask if she needed anything and kept refilling her cup with drink and offered to chew her food for her so she wouldn’t have to sit up as much…ok maybe not that last thing that was actually pretty gross to think about.

“Leksa, calm down, I was just a bit dizzy earlier I’m not dying.”

She said after the Commander had called on Nyko to ensure she was able to walk for the fifth time. Lexa had begun to carry her but Clarke insisted she could walk fine on her own. As much as she was loving this side of her Commander she was still capable of certain things. Although feeling those strong arms lift her all the way to their cabin was enticing but no, no, she was focused and determined to not be seen as completely incapable. Especially with Anya around.

That woman was a harsh trainer and had helped Lexa make her stronger while in Polis. In a way she could see why she was such a good mentor, someone people could aspire to and want to impress. It was a wonder she loved teaching so much or else she could have been the leader of the boat people instead of her sister Luna. It was only because their father had died so suddenly while out at sea that the sisters had been called to lead. While young, Luna believed herself ready and Anya agreed despite being older. She had never really wanted that much responsibility. She decided being a high ranking general was enough.

“Klark I only-“

“I know, you’re worried.” She said, soothing Lexa’s furrowed brow with her fingertips, “Come let’s go so I can get a proper rest.”

She said donning a grounder jacket and pants left for her.

She was able to walk at least half the distance before the feeling of inertia hit her again, but Lexa was there, steady by her side with an arm around her waist, tucking her securely into her body.

“You know this kind of makes it harder to walk in a way, slower too.” As they tried to angle their feet to not bump into each other

The brunette hushed her and kissed her hair, “It takes as long as it takes.”

 

\--

 

The morning brought with it the freshly radiated dew drops on the grass, birds emerged from their nests and the creatures of the forest came alive with a renewed vigor. Almost as if they could sense what the day would bring.

Jasper grumbled all the way from his tent to the stables. Not only did Indra nearly give him hypothermia by dumping ice cold lake water on his sleeping form, she then proceeded to take his clothes off which was a scarring enough experience, I mean yeah low-key she’s pretty hot but he really wasn’t into their whole age gap and plus she looked like she would only want to cremate him on her good days.

“So, uh…what’s up with this weather am I right?”

“Hmph”

To make matters worse the grounders assigned to watch him was…less than talkative. It was really making life bland. Horse shit and no one to appreciate his comedic genius, this was truly torture. Score one Heda.

His day got surprisingly better after a very persistent weight on his bladder became known. “Yo Vyn, Tidey, it’s cool if I go to the little’s boy’s tree right?”

At the immaculately unimpressed raised eyebrow from Tidey the lanky boy tried again, “I gotta ‘relieve myself’ can I…you know.”

He said gesturing to the nearby treeline, “If you must.”

He let out a little whoop before sprinting off to a more private area. He tripped in his haste to relieve himself, causing a cloud of dust to burst from the plants he landed in. Looking up he came face to face with a magnificent creature.

“Oh my goodness gracious me.” He quickly scrambled to his feet and high fived himself, need to pee forgotten.

“I’m going to go down in the history books for this, Jasper Jordan, world explorer and genius proves unicorns exist hah, Monty’s gonna freak!” He took off after the now frightened animal, determined. Maybe by capturing this he could prove his prowess to the Commander and get some time off his punishment too.

 

\--

 

Lexa woke refreshed as the sun rose. A contented sigh left her as the blonde beside her burrowed impossibly closer on her chest. Clarke was lying on her stomach, a leg between her own and one arm squeezing her closer. Using Lexa’s chest as her pillow.

The tattooed leader was sprawled on her back, one arm stroking patterns in the supple flesh of Clarke’s bare lower back. She only paused when she felt her shiver but the girl remained asleep. She would need much rest for her head injuries.

An irritated grunt left her as sounds of a scuffle came to her ears. She blew out a huff as the sounds escalated and fearing that they’d disturb her prisa, she carefully extracted her limbs and dressed in simple cotton shorts and a long sleeved black shirt.

She was not expecting what greeted her but then with the Skaikru she supposed nothing was ever expected meaning she should always expect everything in any case. Still.

Ryder was detaining a struggling Monroe while a few Sekens were sprawled haphazardly on the ground only feet away from her cabin. Harper seemed to be trying to calm her friend to no avail. At her approach everyone except the braided Skai girl had grown silent. The Seconds quickly stood and tried to mask their pain.

She held up a hand to silence her warriors and gestured to Harper instead, “C-Commander, I apologize in her behalf. When Monroe drinks she tends to either blackout or get violent. I’m afraid you can see which one occurred. When I failed to detain her these warriors tried to intercept her before she could get too close to your cabin and then your guard stepped in.”

Lexa sighed bringing two fingers to press by her eyes, when would the Skaikru moonshine festival end?

“Perhaps tiring her would be in our best interests,” she signaled into the trees where more of her guards were waiting, two warriors appeared, a male wielding a spear and the other one, a female with dual swords,  she addressed the higher ranking warrior, “You two get Indra for me, Jude tell her it’s important.”

They bowed and headed out, “How do you think she’ll get Indra to punish her?” Jude questioned her fellow Trikru, “Well she could make her sleep on your beloved couches, there is one of them that was especially wet.”

“Oh yeah, I had a really good heart to heart the other night, tears were flowing, maybe some snot.”

“…I’m never sleeping over by you again.” He said as he hurried his pace

“Aw come on! Lordo wait!”

“Nope Kaiden is my friend, I’m staying with him where everything is clean and snot free!”

Lexa face palmed at the ridiculous interaction. Truly these Skaikru influences were getting to be most…troublesome and far reaching if her most skilled guards were being influenced as well. She knew much about the detested couches, how one could enjoy them she would never know.

It was some time before she convinced Indra to just duel the girl until she tired or lost. It’s was Harper’s suggestion that the loser be tied to a tree in case she wasn’t able to get everything out of her system.

 Monroe only agreed provided the loser got to chug a bottle of moonshine in one go. Harper figured she couldn’t get much more hyper and that if she didn’t blackout she would at least be too wobbly on her feet to cause anymore trouble. How were they to know that Indra would lose…

 

\--

 

Clarke awoke to an empty bed and complete silence. Like complete and utter silence. If she strained her ears she could barely make out the sound of steel meeting steel and soft grunts. Dressing quickly she left the cabin and made her way towards the village only to stop short at the slowly gathering crowd of people. Spotting familiar braided hair she made her way to the Commander’s side to watch what had everyone’s rapt attention.

Standing between Lexa and Elena’s dumfounded expressions she found Monroe and Indra breathing harshly in a full on fight. Was Indra actually tiring? How in the hell was Monroe matching her blow for blow? If she didn’t know better she would think the two women were trying to kill each other. It was soon she realized how her friend was managing to gain an edge on her opponent. Her stumbling legs and awkward stance made her every move basically impossible to predict. She was twirling and leaping around like a fucking ballerina and damn was Indra getting pissed.

The experienced grounder lunged and parried every blow with exceptional speed considering there was no telling where Monroe would strike next. The short haired brunette struck out with her training sword and barely missed grazing her opponent who literally tripped over her feet and fell backwards, twirling to land on her hands and feet with her back in the air unguarded. Seeing her opening Indra made to kick the girl down and end this but the girl rolled onto her back and grabbed the extended limb, pulling Indra off balance. She just had time to reach down and break her fall with her arms. Before they could blink Monroe had brought her blunted sword to Indra’s side and the match was decided.

Roars and cheers erupted applauding the winner. Lexa held up a hand to quiet the excited yells as it was still fairly early in the morning and some members of the village, including the elders, still rested.

“Indra, do you accept your loss?”

She lifted her head from where it hung in defeat, “Sha, Heda.”

Indra had lost and she was exceedingly angered by this fact. Like any honorable warrior she accepted her fate but still growled as Jude approached her with rope to escort her to a tree.

Clarke could only sigh knowing this would do little to improve her friends’ status in the eyes of Indra, Anya and Luna.

“I don’t suppose there’s any way that we could NOT find out what the effects of moonshine will have on Indra after chugging a whole bottle in one go.”

Elena shook her head forlornly as Lexa replied, “She accepted the conditions set forth. As a general, it would be a grave dishonor to not go through with it now.”

“Of course it would.”

Noting the tone in her voice Lexa turned to her, “It is-“

“Our way I know I just, kind of hoped for a peaceful day you know?”

It was true, between the past few days they had both been busy whether in meetings or spending time with Clarke’s well-meaning but at times brainless friends. Monroe was precariously swaying on her feet, about to teeter over.

“I know…” Perhaps she could do something to fix that

They watched from afar as the seconds refused to get near Indra’s mouth with the bottle despite the fact that she was tied up. Elena quickly stepped up smirking, “As the Skaikru say, bottoms up!”

Monroe’s glassy eyes finally seemed to focus, she felt powerful. She had single handedly defeated the great Indra, she was invincible. Today would be a good day for her and no one was going to stop her. Today, would be epic.

 

\--

 

Said sky people had gathered dejectedly around the tables, food untouched on their plates, though their cups were filled with a clear liquid that Lincoln suspected was not water. A few like Bellamy had sent up a thankful prayer that things hadn’t turned out worse. Harper had joined them soon after the sparring match between Indra and Monroe ended.

“-and you know the worse part about all this? We went through all that trouble, came this fucking close to being tortured and we still have no clue who the heck Clarke has been seeing this whole time!”

Lincoln looked at his love as if she was the one that had sustained the head injuries. Surely she couldn’t still be wondering who Clarke was with. The Skaikru couldn’t be this dense…right? He saw Bellamy bring a palm to his face from across the table before meeting his eyes. They shared a look in solidarity, he knew.

“Don’t you all think it’s time we leave well enough alone? If we don’t know now then until Clarke tells us we may never know.” Miller exclaimed finally fed up

“What if Clarke has told us?”

“Oh come on Monty not-“

“No, hear me out here Miller. What if she wasn’t delusional or sick? What if it wasn’t her head injury talking? What if she really was with the Commander…with Lexa?”

Raven and Octavia erupted in raucous laughter, plucking a few chuckles from Wick and Harper, “Omg Monty, that was a good one.” Raven giggled out

At his serious face they quickly sobered their expressions. Miller looked perplexed but otherwise seemed to agree with the boy’s sentiments, “You can’t be serious? Clarke and-“ Raven could hardly finish her sentence before Octavia spoke up

“No way, you mean the soft glances,”

“the lingering stares...we were right about the heart eyes!,”

“those long ass meetings!”

The girls shared a look

“I mean she has always treated Clarke differently but I always assumed it was because she was our leader, sure she doesn’t treat the Chancellor or Kane that way, but Clarke was the one that lead us when we were first fighting and decimated 300 of her troops. I figured their respect for each other just grew from there after the Alliance was formed.” Harper mulled it over more in her head

“Yes it did grow, but into what is the question.” Monty countered

Octavia looked around the table incredulously, “Aw come on, I think we’d notice sooner if the secret squeeze was actually…”

She trailed off noticing her brother’s slightly guilty face, “The fuck Bell?”

He played with his fingers nervously, “Well earlier yesterday I was looking for Clarke and I couldn’t find her so I went looking for the Commander instead and um…I found Clarke.”

“Woah there, what do you mean you found Clarke?” Raven asked leaning over the table towards him

“I mean I went to the Commander’s cabin, the big guy stopped me and after arguing with him Clarke came out dressed in shorts and a tank top looking like she just woke up.”

“And when exactly were you planning on sharing this information with the group?” Then Octavia caught Lincoln’s eye, “And why the heck do you not look surprised?”

He looked down abashedly, “I am sorry love but Heda expressly forbade me from telling even you. I saw the stares Leksa was giving Klark over the campfire when we attempted to get them both drunk. It was stronger even than the looks she and Costia shared. After seeing that there was no doubt as to who the secret squeeze was.”

Octavia dropped her head to the table and let out a long sigh, “I can’t believe my idiot of a brother,”

“Hey!”

“And my boyfriend knew before me.” Raven sympathized, rubbing a hand up and down her back soothingly

“Wow Clarke and the Commander. That sneaky little motherfucker!”

Harper shook her head, “No I think you mean Commander-fucker.”

Octavia perked up at that, “Hedajoka?”

Raven frowned, “How about Heda fucker? That sneaky Heda fucker!”

Lincoln looked around panicked, hoping none of the Trikru would take their way of speaking as disrespect and attempt to protect Clarke and Lexa’s honor.

Miller guffawed, “It’s true what they say, no one can resist the Griff.” They all shrugged in agreement

“A toast to the magnificently fine powers of the Griffin genes and ass!”

Lincoln watched as they all downed their large cups in one go and in unison threw them down onto the table yelling for “Another!”

This was going to be a looonnggg day if they were going to keep throwing back moonshine like that.

Elena joined them then, looking around in bemusement, “You looked like you had fun forcing Indra to guzzle that drink.”

She inclined her head, not denying it, “I loosened the ropes a bit at least, I’m not all evil.”

“That isn’t water is it?” She asked the gentle giant. He shook his head

“Well then, sign me the fuck up!” She said reaching for a glass.

 

\--

 

“Mission log, It has been approximately,” he looked up at the sun, “a long time since I have encountered any trace of the unicorn.”

He hoped over a root and pressed an ear to the tree bark next to him, letting nature guide his footsteps

“Food and water has been abysmal since I left camp with neither, the night draws near.”

Finally breaking the tree line he stumbled upon a known landmark, the lake. He was close, to what he couldn’t be sure but he knew what he needed lay just around the river bend. Waiting, just around the river bend. He looked once more beyond its shore before charging into the freezing depths. The unicron was close, he could taste it.

 “Sounds of celebration and the smell of smoke has drifted near on more than one occasion but I hold fast. Nothing will deter me from this path.”

The wind picked up bringing with it the smells of life back from the village. Life and songs, dancing and…he looked to the sky, oh a bonfire! Was that bacon?

“Change of plans Mission log, the grounders have bacon I repeat the grounders have bacon, 10-4. This is Jasper signing out.”

He spoke into his radio despite the fact that no one was listening. He started off at a sprint towards the lights of the large fire, hollering at the top of his lungs, “BELLAMY, WICK THERE’D BETTER BE SOME BACON LEFT FOR ME!”

His sprint was firmly halted when he tripped over a fallen body, he spit out the earth that entered his mouth and turned to kneel before the Trikru member, “Yo buddy you ok there?”

He turned the man over to find it was in fact Vyn! One of the warriors that was supposed to ensure he did his punishment today…oh he was going to be pissed. Now he would have to detail why he should not be punished more but instead be rewarded by the golden ambrosia of fried pig bits. Hearing the guy groan he quickly piped up, “Hey Vyn, buddy, look I know I kind of abandoned you back there and didn’t finish the punishment. Hell I did it for like five minutes. Point being you have every right to be mad at me for skipping out BUT, there was a reason.”

Taking his grunt of pain and annoyance he took it as a sign to continue, until the smell of bacon wafted over his nose, “which I will get right back to explaining in a moment.” He jumped up, dropping Vyn’s head back to the ground and ran until he passed the tree line

“GUYS I FOUND A UNICORN, NOW WHERE’S THE BACON!?”

He froze seeing all the eyes of the villagers and warriors turn towards him in unity. Most were shirtless, all had war paint. What he thought was a giant bonfire was actually a bunch of smaller spread out fires.

A loud voice rose from their frenzied faces, “You heard my brother, they hide like cowards in the woods! WE MUST HUNT THE BRITISH UNICORNS!”

Monroe and Indra roared past him on majestic stallions, Monroe waving a red flag with reckless abandon. The warriors behind her began the stampede towards him. He ran until his feet left the ground and he felt himself hurtling upwards.

Looking up he saw Bellamy, one vine in hand as they landed clumsily on a tree branch, “Woah dude that was some amazing Tarzan like-“

“Tar who?” Lincoln questioned

“Nevermind that Linc. Jasper, where’s Octavia?” he demanded grabbing him by his jacket sleeves

“How the heck would I know? I’ve been out hunting unicorns all day!”

“Unicorns?  I thought they were only a myth…” Lincoln looked dazed

“Did you truly see one Jasper of the sky people?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t have risked my life for bacon if I hadn’t”

The two other men gave him a pointed look, “…ok maybe I would.

The sound below them alerted them to Wick’s presence, Lincoln hauled him up to their branch, “Ok good news is I found the radio, bad news is…”

He turned it on and the sounds of periodic grunting and moaning that strangely reminded them of Clarke.

**“Drill au Hed-“**

Lincoln grabbed the offending piece of technology and threw it to the ground, jumping from the tree to stomp on it and then curled up into a ball. He prayed to whatever spirits listened that Heda would forgive his crime and not chop off his ears.

 

\--

 

Abigail Griffin had just finished cooking brunch and sat down in her private quarters awaiting her guests arrivals. A few days ago Clarke had sent a message saying she and the Commander had something important to discuss. She put emphasis on the fact that this was not a formal meeting and a conversation over food would work fine.

Instead of getting food from the central café area she decided to try a hand at cooking, after all she couldn’t remember the last time Clarke let her cook for her. Which was why she was surprised when Marcus stepped into the room instead of say, her daughter and the Commander.

“Abby we’ve got something you need to look at.”

His tone left no room for argument, this was an official matter. He led her to the gate where Sergeant Miller was trying to calm a panicked Trikru girl, she immediately donned her Chancellor face.

“Sergeant what’s the problem here?”

The elder man breathed in relief, “Abby, this is Camille. She said she would only speak to you.”

The girl in question was wearing a sleeveless top, she had long hair and a paler complexion than most members of the Trikru but she was still tan.

“Chancellor, you must hurry! We must hunt the enemies, the Britishkru, they took the Hedas while we were away from camp!”

“They took Clakre!?”

“Wait, who is the enemy?” Abby didn’t give the girl time to reply to Marcus’ question as she leapt onto the nearest horse and galloped through the gates with the girl.

He shook his head and ordered Sergeant Miller to follow with a team of guards, this was trouble.

After some hard riding Marcus had caught up to the worried mother, the state of TonDC was nearly enough to give her a heart attack.

“Oh my baby! Clarke! Clarke are you here?”

He pulled her away from the burning fires scattered randomly throughout the area and looked upon the slumped bodies, covered in dirt lying motionless on the ground.

“Clarke!”

She was frantic now prancing through the wreckage, “Uughh.” She heard the groan and immediately ran to flip the breathing person over. She was surprised to find none other than Raven

“Raven!” she hugged the mechanic tightly to her chest and let a few tears into her shoulder before she registered that the girl was struggling in her grasp, her mouth being muffled from where it was pressed to Abby’s chest.

“Geez mama Griff, I know you guys are irresistible but please lower the volume.” She said in a quiet mumble

A body moved over revealing none other than Octavia who threw a thumbs up in agreement, the bodies around them came to life steadily agreeing with a vow of silence and returned to their resting states.

“Wait, are you all…” she trailed off and brought her face nearer to Raven’s, then inhaled and moved away in disgust, “Are you all drunk!?”

An echo of “Ssshhhhh” encircled them from the many bodies on the ground

“They’re hungover aren’t they?”

“So you’re telling me that the Commander and Clarke were kidnapped from their drunken hands?”

“Wait what, those two are fine.” Raven shot up only to hold her head and moan, “Shit.”

“Raven’s right, the last I saw them, they were getting pretty cozy.” Octavia rolled over and propped her head on the leg of whoever was passed out beside her. She waggled her eyebrows with a wolfish grin

“What do you mean by cozy? What exactly are you insinuating? That the Commander took advantage of my daughter while she was drunk?!”

The girls exchanged a look, “Do you not know?” Raven asked turning back to the woman

“Not know what?”

“Well you see Abby when a girl loves another g-“

Kane pressed a hand to the brunette warrior’s mouth muffling her snarky remark, he whispered harshly in her ear, “Perhaps we should let Clarke explain for herself.”

Speaking louder he asked, “So Clarke and the Commander aren’t missing?”

“Oh they are. And we need to find them before the ones that took them get too far.”

Abby hadn’t noticed then but Camille had ran off after they arrived to fetch the ones in charge and the more sober sky people, Bellamy, Miller and Harper as well as Echo, Lincoln, and Elena, “Anya, and I’m afraid we haven’t met. Marcus of the sky people and this is Abby the Chancellor.”

Anya clasped their hands and Luna went to do the same, “I am Luna, the leader of the boat people.”

“Oh you’re Luna, Clarke has told us about you, please do you have any idea who could have taken my daughter?”

Anya gave them a grim nod, “At the moment the only one who would dare oppose Heda’s rule with the Ice Nation brought to heel would be the outcast ones in the wasteland.”

“So basically someone dressed like that?” Wick asked, pointing to the outcropping by the edge of the village where two sand covered people were currently climbing down towards the group.

The warriors took up arms and the Sky people raised their guns, Bellamy leveed a shot through the scope before yelling, “Wait! We know them!”

Anya turned to him scowling, “Just because you know them does not absolve them of a possible crime.”

“Trust me on this one,” He turned to Abby, “It’s Jaha and Murphy.”

 

\--

 

It was a shit day, a shot couple of months honestly. First he had been shipped to earth with 99 other delinquents, then he had been loyal to the alpha of their new ‘society’. He had basically been hung, I mean did he deserve it? Maybe a little he could be a little shit himself, but he’d like to think he wasn’t all bad. After all, the things people did to survive changed them. What desert Moses had done to get them to the alleged City of Light was evidence enough.  

Now they were back. He wasn’t exactly expecting a warm welcome, as far as they knew he and Jaha had abandoned their people and stolen some resources. They didn’t know the two had to form a hate filled co-existence to take down a sentient artificial intelligence to stop it from dropping a nuclear bomb on everyone. So no warm welcome was not on the top of his list of expectations, although having hundreds of loaded guns, spears, arrows and swords pointed at him wasn’t exactly high on his list either.

He nimbly stepped behind his ‘fearless’ leader who believed he was brought to the earth for a reason, “That’s all on you man.”

Jaha embraced the welcome and spread his arms, waving. He watched as slowly the weapons began to drop and they continued their approach, “See John, I told you. We aren’t about to die anytime soon. We were meant to survive for a reason and-“

“Yeah, yeah, can we just get back to camp you in silence? That’d be great.”

Kane stepped up with Abby to greet them first, “Theolonious, Mr.Murphy we believed you all to be dead.” He looked back to where they came from, “Are the others still with you or-?”

Jaha looked solemn then, “I’m afraid many didn’t make it back from the City of Light Marcus but we do have quite the story to share.”

He gestured back to John only to find thin air as the boy had already ran to the people he recognized.

Things were tense as he stared at the people who had once sacrificed him in one way or another, but then he had also done worse. Bellamy stepped forward first and they clasped hands, smiling, “Good to see you’re not dead yet Murphy.”

“Surprisingly I agree with that sentiment. It’s uh…good to see you guys again.”

Glares softened and smiles were shared, another of the original 100 was safe and living. They had been through too much to not accept the boy back now.

“I hope blondie is as happy as you guys.” He said referring to their leader

“You don’t have to worry about that, I’m pretty sure even Clarke will welcome you, after we find her of course.” Raven said

“That’s what I was trying to say,” Octavia spoke up, “I saw the two go off on their own to the east of the village. They were fine, looked like they were about to go at it like rabbits, but otherwise fine.”

 

\--

 

“How much you wanna bet they’ve already descended into a state of chaos without us?” Clarke smirked into Lexa’s shoulder pressing small kisses to it before resuming their earlier activities.

Lexa sighed in content, the press of tree bark under one hand the other securely around Clarke.

“I am sure they are fine. Do you really want to be thinking about our people while we are doing this?”

She emphasized with a hard squeeze into Clarke’s hip.

She saw the blonde bite her lip, “Point taken.”

She pressed her hands into the tree branch under her and gave it a hard shake.

They were rudely interrupted from their ministrations by yelling from below them, “You two decent up there!”

They looked down to find Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Miller, Monty, Jasper, Murphy, Anya, Luna, Elena, Linus, Kaiden, Echo, Lincoln and Ryder standing with their heads bowed.

“Please say yes so we don’t scar ourselves, or at least attempt to cover up the goods before Leksa attempts to kill us Klark!” Lexa scoffed at her sister’s insinuation

Clarke yelled down from beside her, “We’ll have you know we’re actually fully clothed and inspecting the tree stability. It’s the responsible thing to do after your friends get literally everyone drunk and almost set the forest on fire! Why do you think the village and forest hasn’t burnt down by now?”

They all looked up stunned to see they were in fact dressed and seemed to be testing the weight the branches could hold with their bodies and rocks.

Lexa gave the branch above her another hard shake, steadying herself with Clarke’s body beside her.

It did make sense, assuming the smaller fires were a result of the dwindling of a larger burning flame, someone would have had to run between the river and the village ensuring the cabins and tents and surrounding trees took minimal damage.

The two climbed down safe and sound. Jasper smiled patting Clarke on the back good naturedly despite Lexa’s glare, “Well at least now Abby won’t freak. OH! Look a golden horn! A unicorn horn! Told you I didn’t imagine it!”

Monty gawked “No way!” Not far from the tree a gleaming light sparkled from the beautiful work of the gods that stood stuck into the ground near them.

“Jasper stop!” He froze in a runner’s pose, hands swinging, one leg planted the other lifted off the ground.

“What’s wrong Anya?” Clarke asked startled

“Do you Skaikru know nothing of not angering the spirits? Do you wish to call on the wrath of the gods? Only worthy leaders can wield the sacred sword of the unicorns, or at least that’s what legends say.”

They all looked pointedly at her, “Who me? Why me?” she turned to Lexa

“It is golden love. Like the shine of your hair.” Clarke had to really fight the eye roll she could feel even as the sky people snickered behind the grounder’s backs. She stalked towards the thing like it had offended her and plucked it from the earth.

“There we happy now?” She asked waving it around. They gasped but otherwise remained silent while her friends shook with the effort to contain their laughter. At least they were trying. Her friends came to surround her then and look at it while the Trikru remained a respectable distance away.

“Heda fucker, wielder of the golden uni-sword.” Raven cackled in a low whisper. She brought a hand up smacking Clarke right between her shoulders. A huge mistake considering Clarke was still precariously uneasy on her feet from her concussion which was the head reason why Lexa had to hold her up in the tree. Murphy saw her stumble and reached out to grab her but it was too late.

Clarke fell on it and it splintered into tiny pieces, the grounders with them gasped in outrage and weapons were drawn. The sky people responded in kind taking the safety off their guns. She and Lexa sighed. Clarke’s friends were crazy on a good day and downright unbearable on others, the Trikru were a very composed and stoic group.

Did this create a precarious balance where the two could co-exist that constantly kept Lexa and Clarke on their toes? Yes. But honestly they wouldn’t have it any other way.

What could they say, peace can get boring without a little crazy.

The lovers moved forward in tandem and hid Raven, who was blamed for the incident behind them, wondering how in the world they were going to get their people through this one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? Raven Did What? Sparked a potential civil war and I can't end it there? We'll see what the future holds. Also feel free to check out the prequel series,"Lost in these Moments with You", it's a different time, there's some light angst but after reading this ya'll already know how it ends or you have some idea.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turn On?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820393) by [Jayenator565](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565)
  * [Hunger of the Pine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100905) by [Jayenator565](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565)
  * [Didn't I My Dear Part Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274913) by [CommanderHeartThrob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob)




End file.
